Abandonment
by Ashley8516
Summary: What If Bella didn't take Edwards leaving her lying down? What If she got very angry? Five years later what happens when she again runs into the Cullens? Why do they think she is dead and what does Jacob Black have to do with it? OOC Edward x Bella
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**AN: This story is a reworking of my other story waking up. I just didn't like how some of the plot and concept went. So I am throwing some stuff out and adding some other stuff. I hope it is to your guys' liking.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to meddle in that world every once in a while.**

* * *

I love being a vampire.

I really do especially on days like this. On days when I get to run full force, feel the wind in my long blond hair, and use all of my senses. I love being able to stalk my prey and catch them by surprise. I love the thrill of the hunt. It is one of the few things that I think that I have gained by being forced into this life.

The forest is quiet today. Too many animals know that we are hunting, not that it matters we can track the most cunning of prey to their deepest hiding places. I guess you could say it is a gift.

As I listen to the things around me I can hear my sister Leeann stalking a mountain lion. She is still so young in years. She was far too young to be changed only 16. She loves playing with her food. As I sit there I can hear the great cat as it thinks it is stalking my sister its heart beat is as calm and steady as a beating drum. I almost feel sorry for the animal. It thinks it is going to win today.

Leeann and I had been on our own for quite sometime. After the wars we never let anyone get to close. We were always on alert.

Just then the winds shifted and a new scent wafted past my nose. All of my senses were alerted. It is fast, another vampire undoubtedly, and it is headed right for Leeann.

I take off in her direction. She isn't very far. I will get there right as the other vampire does. When I get there I see Leeann crouched and ready to attack. The mountain lion she has been stalking dead and drained lying at the other vampire's feet. Apparently I have underestimated her speed. She was much faster than I thought.

The Vampire is beautiful, but dirty and in need of a good bath. Another thing I noticed is that clearly she is still a newborn. I can tell by the orangey color of her eyes, but at least she is following our diet that is a plus right, but what is a newborn doing alone in these woods? Who would have created her and just left her alone? Maybe she could use our help. The poor thing doesn't look like she had anybody.

I lay my hand on Leeann's shoulder to reassure her there need not be any fight if this lovely lady isn't hostile.

"Now, now dear sister...No need to be cross…There is plenty of game for all of us." I chide. Then I look at the other vampire. She has eased out of her defensive crouch and is smoothing her long mahogany hair back out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she apologizes. "I didn't realize that your sister was stalking the same mountain lion as me. I am fairly new to all of this and I am not in total control of my senses when I hunt."

"No harm no foul," Leeann said acting quite amused. It had been a while since we had run upon any newborn vampires. She smiles at that and seems to relax a little more.

"See no harm done," I add and smile warmly at her. "My name is Lynn and this is my sister Leeann." I look the young vampire over again. She is wearing tattered bloodstained clothes. I doubt she has changed them since she changed. She really did look a mess.

"We are staying in a little cottage about fifteen miles north of here. You are welcome to come back with us and get cleaned up and stay a while if you wish."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose," she said shyly. I bet she would have blushed were she still human.

"Oh no I insist...…oh my sorry I didn't even get your name."

"Bella," she said as we started to walk toward my cottage. "…my name is Bella."

* * *

**Sooooo....The Newborn's name is Bella. Hmmmmm.....so how was she turned??? Where is Edward??? Why is she all alone??? so what you think read and review.....I'll give you a big Cyber Kiss...lol**

**xoxo**

**Ashley8516**


	2. Renee

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns it all.**

BPOV

I hate my dreams. Well not all of them specifically one dream, and since for the last month it is the only dream I have been having I always dread going to sleep at night.

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No…"_

_Then as swiftly as he came into my life Edward is gone. I try to follow after him, but he is too fast and the forest it too thick. I trip and fall numerous times. Then suddenly it gets dark in the forest. There is a dense layer of fog too. I can't see very far in front of me. Then I notice two red glowing eyes looking at me. I turn around to try and run, but I am met by another set. I look around and I am surrounded by red glowing eyes._

"_Edward!!!!!" I scream, but he doesn't answer. Instead I hear a manically laugh coming from behind me. _

"_Poor, Poor pet…did they leave you all alone? Tsk…tsk I would have thought Edward would have known better than that." Then she lunges for me and I scream, and then…and then… _

I wake up. When I do I am usually covered in sweat and screaming. Charlie used to run in here thinking someone was killing me, but I am sad to say he has gotten used to it. I look out my window it is getting late. I need to try and get some sleep tonight. I hope it will bring me better dreams.

"Why is my room so bright?" I wondered. My room was never bright. I opened my eyes to see a beam sunlight coming through my window. It was beautiful. I could see the dust particles of my room just dancing in the light. Almost as if they were enjoying it as much as I was. I just laid there in my bed looking at the ray shining into my room. It looked warm and inviting. It reminded me of so many mornings when I lived in Phoenix. The sun always shined there. It was always warm and dry, not like here. Forks was always cold and wet. It was the kind of cold that would freeze you all the way to the bone if you would let it. I stretched my arms and legs. They were particularly stiff. I must have slept like a rock. Not that I am complaining, I haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks. I rolled over, and I almost fell out of bed. In the corner of my room sat my very amused looking mom, Renee.

She was smiling like a kid that had a really big secret to tell. She looked as if she was just about to explode. "Good Morning, Sweetie," she said.

"Mom what are you doing here?" The last time she came here it was to take me to Jacksonville.

"Bella, I have to talk to you about something," she said seriously.

"Mom, I told you that I am not going to Jacksonville. Charlie…I mean Dad needs me. He can't be alone anymore. For heaven's sake he can't even cook for him self. He will either starve to death or die of a heart attack from all the take-out…"

"Bella!" she interjected. "That is not what I came to talk to you about. Honestly, I knew that was a lost battle before Charlie brought it up. He was just so worried about you."

I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes. It felt like I had been asleep for a long time. My back was sore as were my arms and legs. "What time is it?"

"It is almost 2 o'clock sweetie. That's why I cam up here to wake you up, but when I came in the room you looked so peaceful. Then of course, you were talking as well. It must have been a good dream," she chuckled.

"OH NO!!!" I groaned. I was always talking in my sleep. It was the one time I could not hide anything. I did not remember dreaming anything though which is weird. Lately my dreams have been so vivid and so…sad. "What was I saying?" I said nonchalantly as I got up off the bed and grabbed my bathroom bag.

"Nothing of importance," she shrugged. "It just sounded like it was a good dream. I did not want to wake you. Charlie said you have been having so many bad dreams lately…" she trailed off.

"You guys really worry about me to much. I am really doing much better. I have even gained some weight back. Anyway, I am going to go take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs then we can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about."

"Ok" she got up and kissed my cheek "I'll go cook you some breakfast."

"Is the news really that bad you have butter me up with breakfast?" I smiled half-heartedly.

"No but if it gets even half a smile out of you, I'll cook you breakfast every day from here on out"

"Mom that would be a little hard considering that you live in Jacksonville."

"Yeah… I know" she looked down at the ground like she always did when she let something slip. "I'll see you down stairs" and she turned on her heels and walked out the door.

"Well that was weird" I thought.

I brushed it off as nothing. Mom was always so scatter brained to begin with. Although, it was really weird that she was here in Forks, WA, as place that she hates. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom for my shower. I love hot showers. I probably should not take them this hot, but I like the way my skin stings and tingles as the water hits me. It is so hard for me to feel anything these days. Of course I put on a front for Charlie. I clean and cook just like I did before. I even sit and watch sports with him feigning interest, but when I am by myself that's a different story.

The emptiness consumes me. I thought it would get better as time has gone on, but it hasn't. I even held on for a while that he would come back, but he didn't. How could I think I knew a person so well? How could he make me love him so much, when he did not love me back? When, he did not want me. Those words make me sick to my stomach.

I got out of the shower after my water ran cold. Then I looked in the mirror. If I did not know it was me, I would not recognize the person that is in the mirror. My once bright chocolate eyes were now just a dull brown. They no longer glinted with excitement and life, and they were slightly sunken with light black circles around them. My once mahogany hair now just fell limp and lifeless around my shoulders. I looked like someone who was recovering from a serious illness. I guess in a way I was.

I put on my robe and headed back to the bedroom. I needed to get dressed Mom and probably Dad were waiting down stairs for me. I opened the closet and got out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Really I did not care what color it was as long as it was not blue. I just could not bring myself to wear that color of a shirt anyway.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and found Mom waiting for me with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, not a hard meal to fix, but still good. I sat down across the table from her and took a bite. "So what is it you would like to tell me that am so important that you could not call or email me?"

She looked shocked at my bluntness. I usually was not that up front, but I was tired of waiting. "Well …" she started. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I feel fine Mom...why?"

"Well…to be blunt you really look like shit"

"Great Mom this is just the pep talk that I need really"

"Honey, Charlie and I are really worried about you. He says that you have tried to go back to all the normal stuff that you did before. That you even pretend to watch sports with him," she paused I have never seen my candid, bouncy mother look so sad.

"But…I can now see what he was talking about when he said that the light has left your eyes. You should have heard him on the phone last week Bella. It broke my heart. Your nightmares scare him terribly."

"So what did you tell him that you would come up here and try to make it all better Mom?"

"Well not exactly sweetie."

"What do you mean not exactly? I already told you that I am not going back with you to Jacksonville."

"I know…That's why I am coming to stay with you."

I almost chocked on my scrambled eggs. "What???"

"Charlie and I have already discussed it. I am going to stay here and help you get back on your feet."

"What about Phil? He can't be happy that you are going to stay in Forks with out him."

"Honey I am not going to be without Phil."

"What do you mean?"

"Phil got traded to the Tacoma Rainers, sweetie. So we are going to be a lot closer to you from now on."

I laid my head down in my hands. Was I really that down trodden that I had forced my mother to move back to a place she once ran screaming out of. Was Charlie really that worried about me? I thought I had been doing really well. Well maybe not really good, but at least I wasn't catatonic anymore.

"Mom, are you sure about this? You hate everything about Washington." I sighed exasperated.

"I know honey, but I love you…and you are all that is important right now."

**Okay guys I hope you like my new re-worked first chapter. It is a little different though not much. However, I am really digging the caring, maternal side of Renee. Read and review guys. I can't tell if you like it, if you don't.**

**Ashley8516**


	3. The New Three Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The great SM owns it all.**

It's been a month since Renee told me her and Phil were moving to Washington. It turns out that they had in fact already moved. They were just waiting for the right time to tell me. I guess they thought I would be upset or something. Like I would think the move was all about me. Yeah right who were they kidding? I knew that me being the way that I am had a lot of influence on the choice that they made. Nothing else could have made Renee move back when she hated it so much.

I thought I was going to hate the fact that Renee was so close. In fact at first I did, but I was really getting used to having her around again. She and were renting a condo about an hour away from Forks. So that puts it right in between Tacoma and here. I think Renee was really enjoying having someone who needed her for a change. Instead of how, she had always needed me.

"Rise in shine sleeping beauty!" Mom said pulling the covers off of me way to fast.

"What are you doing!!? This isn't Phoenix! You do not just pull just pull the covers off of someone when they are asleep. The cold could send them into shock," I said pulling the covers back around me.

"Stop being such a drama queen and get up," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Mom" I pouted. "I don't want to get up yet I didn't sleep very well last night. It's Saturday. Can't I just sleep?" It had been a really bad night. I had not slept at all. The night had been filled with nightmares of _him._Him leaving me, him moving on without me, him laughing at me for believing him, him moving on to someone else. The last one is what has kept me up the rest of the night. The others I could handle, but that one made me wake up covered in sweat and my blood boil.

"Bella… you really need to get up and get out of this room. The air is stale and you are beginning to look even pastier than you are usually."

I just groaned and covered my head up with the covers.

"Thanks Mom, you really know how to help a girls self-esteem," I said from below the covers.

I was surprised to feel her sit down on the edge of the bed and pull the covers off of my face. I thought she was going to yell at me for not listening to her, but instead her face was full of worry and concern. Not typical of Renee. "Bella sweetie" she stroked my hair. "I know you miss Edward."

That got my attention. She had never once mentioned him the whole time she had been here.

"I know because I know how I felt when I left your father. You were too young to remember, but I was a mess. If it had not been for you I don't think I would have ever come out of it…"

"Really?"

"But even then you were an old person trapped in a little person's body," she chuckled. "Honey I know you care about how other people see you, and I know you still love him. But Bella you don't want to be that girl."

"What girl Mom?" My brow furrowed. "I don't know what you are talking about," I snapped.

"The girl who can't get up in the morning without a man and whose entire happiness revolves around a guy. The girl who is so hurt that she loses herself when the guy leaves her. The girl that falls into that black hole of despair and can never get out again…Just think about it Bella. I know you don't want to be that girl."

I strained to keep the tears from coming out of my eyes, but it didn't work and soon they were spilling over like two waterfalls. Renee just gathered me into her arms and rocked me, until my tears had stopped.

'Thank You Mom…I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet."

"Ahh…what are mothers for sweetie…" Then she smiled and tucked a piece of hair back behind my ear. "It will get better Bella, you will see. One day you will wake up and it will hurt a little less. Then as time goes on it will hurt less and less."

"When did you get to be so smart?" I looked up at her with a half smile.

"It isn't smarts honey, it is experience." She looked at and smiled he best smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Well honey I have got to get going I promised Phil I would meet him for lunch today."

Just as she started to walk out of the room I said, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." I heard just as she shut the door. As few minutes later I heard her start her car and pull out of the drive-way.

"Where did that come from," I wondered. Renee had never been the type to pull a full out intervention. I can't believe she even decided that I needed one. However, she was right, and I knew it. I had let the whole that was in my chest consume me. My misery and despair had taken me over. I had let HIM ruin me. I was not doing anyone any good just laying here sulking.

I sat up on my bed. How could I have believed him? How could he have made me believe him? If he loved me he would have never left. Moreover if he loved me he would have never left me in the woods, when he knew how bad I would take his news. He would have come back to check on me to make sure I was okay, or at least he would have sent … Alice. I thought she was my best friend. How could she have left me? The more I thought about it the madder I got. My thoughts were swirling in a million different directions. Going over the hundred different times we had spent together. The hundreds of conversations I had had with them. Then it clicked…and I came to the inevitable conclusion.

He lied...

**There are now three things I am certain of.**

One: Edward Cullen is a liar. He does not love me, and he never did.

Two: All the Cullens must think it was pretty funny that I a pathetic human thought I could be part of their perfect family.

Three: I hate vampires.

**Okay so here is a little Bella and Renee fluff. Although Bella is starting to get a little angry…I like writing angry Bella….read and review….see ya later **

**Ashley8516**


	4. Alice's Gift

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. As much as I love it.**

Renee had been right. I did not want to be that girl. I guess you could say she had struck a nerve with me. I have a feeling that is what she intended to do. She really does know me to well.

It had been months since he had left, and I had felt nothing. Now however there was a new emotion that I could feel coursing through my veins. It was a feeling that I had never felt before with this intensity.

Anger…

I was mad. I was angry. I looked around my tiny bedroom and I thought to myself, "I need to get out of this house."

With that I jumped up and got dressed. Then, I made my way down stairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad" I replied as I grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet.

"Where are you going in such a rush? You know it is Saturday right?"

"Yeah I am just going to go for a little drive. I need some fresh air. I have been cooped up in this house for too long."

At hearing this he smiles, "Well I am glad to hear it. It's about time. Be careful. Okay."

"Sure thing Dad."

With that I walked out the door and into the rain. I had not realized it was raining too hard before. I had not even been standing outside for more than a second and already my clothes were feeling damp and clingy. I ran over to my truck and got in.

I loved this old truck. It really was my favorite thing in Forks now. It was just like me old, weathered, and beaten, even though I was now those things on the inside. I turned my key in the ignition and my truck roared to life. It startled me a little. It had been to long since I had even started it. I had neglected my baby. I pulled out of the drive way and stomped the accelerator. Now when I say stomped I mean stomped, but that doesn't mean I peeled out or anything. My poor truck was lucky to go 50 mph on its best day, and it did not even do that with out complaining.

As I drove I found myself thinking, I loved to drive and think. I really did not have anyplace in particular that I wanted to go. I just wanted to drive. There was something about it that calmed me. I was completely at ease. This had not happened in months. I just kept driving. I did not realize were I was or how long I had been driving until I turned on to a narrow path that I knew all to well.

Why had I come here? How had I drove here and not even know it? As I came to a stop I looked up and saw it, a place that held so much joy and so much pain for me at the same time.

The Cullen House.

What had once been a place so full of life now looked dark and haunting? In fact it looked exactly like the kind of place I thought they would live in. A real house for vampires.

I do not know what made me get out of the truck, but I did. Not only did I get out of the truck, but I walked up on the porch. I knew the door would be locked, but I had to try and see if it would open. So I reached forward and grabbed the handle. I squeezed by eyes shut only to hear a familiar …click. The door had been unlocked. I pushed the door open and walked inside.

The inside of the house looked just as haunting as the outside. All the furniture was covered with huge white sheets. I guess this was so the dust would not damage them. It looked like they had left everything. They had left in such a rush. Thinking this made a familiar pain resurface inside my heart. I almost crumpled over in agony. "Get a grip Bella, it is just a house. No one is here." I told myself. So I took a ragged breath and stood upright again.

I absent mindedly made my way up the stairs until I saw the door I had to go through. The door to his room.

As I went in I was in shock. All of his stuff was still here. Except his wall of CD's, they were gone. I went over and pulled the sheet off of the rectangular object at the far end of the room. Underneath was his huge black leather couch. A part of me could not believe he had left it. The other part of me was glad he did. I laid down on the couch and snuggled down into its softness. I breathed in deep. The couch still smelled like him. The sweet scent that I had almost forgotten was still here. I sighed to myself. He had tired so hard to erase all the evidence that I had that he really did exist. This just confirms that he did.

I don't know how long I laid there snuggling in the scent and softness, but all of the sudden something caught my eye. There was a piece of paper sticking out from under the couch. I pulled it out to see what it was. I was surprised to see his beautiful calligraphy at the top it said "Bella's Lullaby". I sat up with a jolt. I was holding my lullaby. My beautiful song. Why had he left it?

Of course I knew the answer to that. It was of no use to him now. He did not want or love me. Why would he want or need the song that was inspired by me, if it even really was.

I cringed at the thought and threw the song down on the floor. It landed face down, now exposing a note written on the back. The handwriting was different than Edward's beautiful calligraphy. It was still beautiful, but the writing had lots of pointy peaks and valleys. It almost looked as though the writer was rushed. I reached down and picked it up. It said:

_Bella,_

_I do not have much time before that stupid brother of mine comes back. I know he plans to take everything you have that reminds you of him. I just could not bare you not having at least something to remember us by._

_I know that he thinks this is for your own good and that I am not supposed to talk to you, but you are my best friend and I love you. Please do not ever forget that. I would not have left if they had not pulled me kicking and screaming._

_I will see you again someday, and until then please do not go into that black hole I see you going into, and try to stay in style. I did not buy you all those clothes for nothing._

_Be Safe._

_Your Sister,_

_Alice_

_P.S. I have left you a little something in my room. Don't argue just take it you are going to need it._

I broke down. Another waterfall of tears escaped my eyes. Stupid Pixie. Leave it her to find a way around him. She knew I would come here. That's why the door was open.

What did she mean she would see me again someday? I was way too confused. After I had composed myself, I folded that paper up and stuck it in my pocket. I would take some things with me to remember them by. I walked out of his room and down the hall until I got to a door that was halfway open. I knew whose room it was and she probably had some great plan for me so I went in. Her room looked undisturbed like she had left in such a rush as not to pack any thing. That was so not Alice. They must have really made her go. Just as I was about to leave I spotted an envelope on the dresser on the front was simply written:

For You

I picked it up and slowly opened it. Inside the envelope was an obscene amount of money. Why would I need this much money? When I looked into the envelope again I noticed a silver chain glinting from underneath the money. I pulled it out it was a delicate silver chain with a sapphire charm, which I noticed upon further inspection said sister in tiny silver writing. It was beautiful. I put the beautiful chain around my neck and the envelope in my pocket. Then I walked out of Alice and Jasper's room.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner and that's when I saw it.

The Piano.

It was the only thing that was not cover by sheets. Why had I not noticed that before? Why had he not taken it with him? I could almost see sitting on the bench playing a beautiful melody on the keys. My lullaby filled the room. He had the most serene look on his face, like nothing in the world could ever be wrong. He looked as if everything was right in the world.

This thought cause me great pain. I felt something inside me snap.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed. "Why did you leave me?" I grabbed the baseball bat leaning against the wall and took a step.

"Was I not good enough?" I screamed as I swung the bat. I heard a crunch.

"Did you find somebody better?" I swung again this time to hear the awful sound of jumbled keys. With tears streaming down my face I almost couldn't see. Everything was a blur.

"Did you find some other distractions?" I swung again, and I blacked out.

**Hope you like it I couldn't change this chapter too much I just love it…read and review.**

**Ahsley8516**


	5. Red eyes in the meadow

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

APOV:

I had kept my promise I was not looking for Bella's future. However after I am attuned to someone for so long, I can not just turn it off. Sometimes the visions just come. When I saw the vision of Bella coming to the house I knew she was going to break down. I saw her come into the house lay on the couch and find the letter. Then she would cry, and be okay. I guess that just shows how subjective my gift really is.

I really did not think that Bella had it in her. From the minute she saw that Piano uncovered it was destined to be a goner, and who had left the bat there. It certainly wasn't me. Boy, Edward has really done a number on her by leaving. I have never in my life saw so much pain and anger in someone, vampire or not.

When he finally comes around and realizes his mistake, it is really going to be interesting.

BPOV:

I woke up to hear a loud clanging noise. When I finally realized where I was I figured out what it was. The Bat.

I had dropped it. In front of me lay a huge pile of wood and metal. It was busted and splintered into a million pieces. At first I did not recognize what it was. Then it hit me.

"Oh My GOD!!1" I thought. "The Piano."

"Did I do this????? There is no way I did this." As I stood there looking at the heap I was dumbfounded. How could I have done this? There was no possible way. Was there? Just then I felt the anger sweep over me again.

"What has HE done to me?" I screamed.

This was his fault. I had never in my life lost my temper like this. Never had I damaged property. Never had I let my emotions rule me like this. This was inexcusable. Even if I was angry with him, how could I have come into Carlisle and Esme's home and destroyed something.

"OH NO!!!....Esme…." she was going to be so disappointed in me. Wait why did I care they all left me. Every single one of them left including her. I had nothing to be remorseful about. But then if that was true, why did I feel so bad? I could not take it any more. So I ran…

I ran out of the house and into the woods. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I ran away from that house, away from my life, away from them. I ran for a long time. Longer than I had ever ran before, and that is saying something because I am not a runner. Then I realized I did not know where I was. In retrospect it probably was not a good idea to just run off into the forest…alone. The sun was still pretty high in the sky so I decided to try and find my way out. Only problem was I did not know which way that was. So I just walked roughly in the direction I thought I had come.

I walked for what seemed like hours, until I saw the trees up ahead thinning a little. "Great I thought I must almost be out of the woods." I kept walking until I stepped out of the tree line into our meadow.

I was ecstatic that I had found it. It was just as I remembered. Although there weren't any wild flowers, and the grass wasn't as high. It was fall after all.

I was just beginning to bask in the glory that was the meadow. I was truly happy for the first time in months. That was until of course I figured out that I was not alone. Standing there in the middle of our meadow was none other than Lucifer herself…Victoria.

She looked like a demon with her fiery orange hair all wild around her. Her demonic red piercing eyes were exactly the way I had seen them in my dream, or should I say night mare. I thought for a moment that she had not seen me. That somehow I could just sneak away. That was until she spoke," Tsk, Tsk, Tsk….they should not let their pet wonder so far from home."

And with that she turned took one step and was right in front of me. "Pity that he is not here with you. I would have liked him to watch this. He has caused me so much pain. I could only hope to cause him the same…"she tailed off.

"No matter I suppose the effect in the end will be the same. You will die. He will mourn, and we will be even." She started to circle me. Sizing up just how she would attack me. I knew it was coming. My death. I did not fear it. It would end my pain. My anger.

"A mate for a mate, Bella." She sneered.

"Not anymore, Victoria."

"Wait. Don't tell me he got tired of his little pet. Could you not hold his attention anymore? Did he leave you?" she teased.

"Yes…" I almost choked on the words. "He did not want me anymore."

"Well now that changed things doesn't it?"

"Does it?" I said curiously.

"More than you know…You see Bella by killing you I would only be satisfying myself. Clearly Edward does not want you, and if you were to die he would not care. However if you were to live for lets say eternity, He would know he did that to you. What he will do to himself. It will be far more horrific than anything I could ever do to him." She smiled.

"I do not understand."

"I am going to change you Bella. You are going to live forever. I am going to do to you what Edward fears the most. I am going to turn you into one of us."

I was about to respond but she did not give me time. She lunged at me and sunk her razor sharp teeth into my throat.

At first it almost felt good. Like a lover caressing me in the gentlest way, but then the fire came. Small at first, but it grew and grew. Until it felt like acid running through my veins and hot coals lying all over my body. I had thought that when James had bitten me that I was going to die.

I was wrong.

So very, very wrong. My heart started to beat faster and faster. It was beating for its life. I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. I wanted to die….I begged, "Please kill me." No one answered.

I screamed, but no one came. I was alone.

I was in agony for eternity. I could not remember a time when I was not in pain. I was beginning to think that the pain was just going to be my existence now. That something had gone horribly wrong with my transformation.

Then the pain subtly started to subside, first in my toes, then in my legs. The pain was replaced by a cool numb sensation. The parts of me that weren't in pain anymore felt like they had never been in pain.

My heart started to go faster if that was possible. The heat was concentrating in it. It felt like someone had stuck a hot poker inside my chest and was twisting and turning it. They were trying to rip my heart out. It was struggling to remain beating. It was fighting for its life.

Thump…Thump…

It got faster still…until the heat exploded in one last surge and my heart stopped with one final….Thump.

I knew the transformation was complete…I was a vampire. I opened up my eyes and gasped at my brand new world.

**Of course the change, Bella had to become a Vampire. Thanks to everyone who is reading my story…I love you guys…read and review.**

**Ashley8516**


	6. New Friends and Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all**

5 Years Later…

It has been 5 years since Victoria had changed me. I still can not believe how much has changed in those 5 years.

_Flash Back…_

_When I woke up Victoria was gone. I had figured she would have stayed and tried to force me to be in her coven, but she did not. I knew I could not go home. I did not want to harm Charlie. He would eventually find my truck at the Cullen's house. It would also look like there had been a struggle because of the piano. He probably thought I had been kidnapped or killed. He was probably already looking for me. I knew I had to run._

I had been on the run for about six months when I met the girls I know call my sisters. Lynn and Lee Ann were sisters who were turned 1860. They had been created to be part of one of the newborn armies of the South. I think they were also turned because of their potential powers. They are succumbi or seductresses. For a long time they had put their powers to use by luring unsuspecting people in to be the new recruits to the army, until one day when they fled. They had been tired of being used for sometime, and had vowed never to be used again.

They were the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen, even more beautiful than Rosalie. Lynn is the "oldest" sister. She was 19 when she was changed. She is average height, and slender build. She has long blond hair that fall in ringlets half-way down her back. She is calm and reserved most of the time, but if she feels angry or threatened you can see the fire blaze in her butterscotch eyes.

Lee Ann was just 16 when she was turned, and is as different from her sister as night and day. She is tall, with a more medium build. Her pale skin is made to look even paler by her ribbon smooth raven hair. It falls in beautiful cascading waves that ended at her waist. She is loud and outgoing, and seems completely fearless. However she is loyal to her family and passionate about the ones she loves

_Flash back…_

_When I first met the sisters I had been completely alone for six months. I was depressed and lonely. I had been hunting in the upper Rocky Mountains, and Leeann and I were tracking the same mountain lion They invited me back to their cabin to get cleaned up and stay for a while if I wanted to._

_At the time I had no idea that I had any sort of powers, but as we were running, I accidentally bumped into Lynn. It felt as thought I was hit by a boulder. It was so much that I was rendered unconscious, well as unconscious as a vampire can be. When I woke up I was met by two sets of confused butterscotch eyes._

"_Are you okay?" said Lynn. "You have been out for a while."_

"_Yeah I think I am…I really do not know what happened…I did not think vampires could go unconscious?" I said. "But then again I have never really been normal." I chuckled._

_I noticed that I was lying on a small bed in what was their small cabin._

"_Welcome to our home. I know it's not much but we like it." Then, she bit her lip and looked down. "Not to be untactful Bella, but do you know if you have any powers?"_

_I shook my head. _"_Not that I know of. I have sort of been on my own for a while."_

"_Well I think I know what it is."_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Well why don't you have a look for yourself." She pointed to the mirror hanging on the wall._

_I got up and went over to the mirror dreading what I was about to see. When I saw my reflection all I could think was, "Oh My God!"_

I am not the Bella anyone can remember. I still have most of my dominate features, but they are different now. More defined and chiseled, but not like that of a usual vampire. You see when I bumped into Lynn on the mountain that day. Not only was she the first vampire I had touched since my change, but she had a power. It was that power that had hit me as it was absorbed into my body. I guess it being the first time is why I took it so badly, leaving me unconscious.

Now everything about me is a hundred times more beautiful than when I was human. My hair is the color of melted milk chocolate with reddish undertones. My voice sounds surrounds people like a fog beaconing them to me. I am definitely not the modest, shy little girl that I used to be. I am a seductress now, but that is not my power.

I figured you the day I met my new family that I absorb powers, and since then I have acquired quite a few. Unlike in the beginning, I can now choose if I want to absorb their power or not. As of right now some of my bigger powers are that I can move things and speak to others using my mind.

Yes, things have definitely changed in the last five years. It has not been how I pictured I would spend my first five years as a vampire. At least I had hoped to spend it another way. My sisters and I have lived many places, but finally we have decided to settle done for a while.

We picked a small town just outside of Anchorage, Alaska called Willow to call our home for a while. We bought a fairly modest house just outside of the town. I wanted to finish high school and both the girls wanted to attend. It was an experience they never got when they were human. So, we decided the next Monday we would start school

It had now been a month since we had started Willow High School. I have to say I have loved it so far. Lynn and I enrolled as juniors so we had most of our classes together. It was a small high school after all. Lee Ann chose to enroll as a sophomore. She said she seem too much younger than us to be in the same grade. For the most part everyone has gotten pretty used to us, but that was not the case in the beginning. I mean who could really blame them they are in fact only human.

Today it was raining as it has tended to do these last few months. "I love the rain." I thought as I looked out of the window. First period was also so boring. I have English. I could probably teach this teacher a few things about English. She has no idea. Although I am glad we will be reading some of the classics this term. I love the classics. I looked around to make sure that class was moving smoothly, and then I glanced back to the window. From here I could see the small parking lot where my black Aston Martin was parked. It is quite an ostentatious car, but I just could not help myself. I really have acquired the taste for speed since I had been changed. At the far end of the parking lot something caught my eye. There parked in front of the office entrance were two nice cars, a red Mercedes and a Yellow Porsche. "Hmm…" I thought. "We must be getting new students." Then I turned back to the teacher, not even thinking about who those new students could be.

A few minutes later the bell rang and drug me out of my daze. I gathered up my books and headed to my locker to get my stuff for my next class. I absent mindedly headed toward my next class when I heard someone say my name, "Bella."

I looked up to see Lynn waiting for me so we could go to our next class together. "Hey Lynn what's up?"

"Nothing much… how was English today? Ms. Hill teach you anything yet."

"No…not yet." I sighed and shook my head. "It doesn't look hopeful either". We both chuckled and headed into our next class. Geometry.

Lynn and I walked in and took our seats next to each other in the back of the class. This class like the others has not taught me anything, but at least it keeps my attention. Before I knew it the bell rang, and it was time for another class.

My next class was history so yet again I walked to my locker to get my book for my next class. This was already getting kind of monotonous, and I have only been here a month. I really was not watching were I was going, when I bumped into something hard. "Uhh…" I groaned. You would have thought I would have left my clumsiness behind when I became a vampire, nut no not me. I had to be the one and only clumsy vampire. Am I never going to be normal? Just then something interrupted my mental rant. "Oh I am so sorry!!!" a familiar tinkling voice said.

Shocked at that voice I looked up, "Alice…?"

The short pixie like girl looked at me with confused eyes. I could almost see the exact moment the answer hit her. "Bella…?

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in hush tones, and enveloped me in an iron grip hug. "Bella what are you doing here? How are you a vampire? I have missed you so much. Has Edward seen you? OH MY GOD!!!! We have to go shopping!!!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Alice. One thing at a time," I chuckled so excited to see my best friend. "What class do you have? I have history and I have to get going or I am going to be late"

"Wow that is great I have History too." She said as she released me and we started toward history. Once we got to the classroom, I hesitated before I went in, "Don't worry Bella. No one else has this class with me. So you at least have another hour before you see anyone else."

"Well that is a relief," I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding. "I don't think I am quite ready to see 'everyone' just yet."

Alice just smiled and we continued into the classroom.

I sat in my usual desk and Mr. Springster assigned Alice to sit right next to me. A few minutes passed in the class when I felt something being placed on my lap. I looked down and saw a note...

_**How have you been Bella?**_

_I have been fine Alice. Just great._

_**I see you are wearing your necklace. I am so glad you like it.**_

_Of course I like it Alice. I never take it off._

_**I really am sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. You know I would have if they would have given me the chance right?**_

_Yes I know….you have nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your fault._

_**How come I did not see this future? I mean I saw that we should come to this town to this school so that the family would be happy again, but I never saw you. Or that you had been changed.**_

_Well Alice I don't really know what to tell you. Maybe my mental block has gotten a little stronger now. Anyway why would you see me? Your family being happy again should have nothing to do with me._

_**Bella our family's happiness has everything to do with you. It has not been the same since we left. Carlisle and Esme aren't themselves anymore. Emmett doesn't tell jokes. Jasper and I had to leave for a while things got so bad that he could not even handle it. Not to mention Edward. He of course has been the worst.**_

_I am sorry that you all have been in pain, but you have to remember that your family left me, not the other way around. And why would Edward be the worst? He is the one who ended it. HE is the one who left me. HE is the one who said he did not want ME!_

_**Alright. I am sorry to upset you. But you really need to talk to Edward before you go jumping to conclusions about his motivation in leaving Forks.**_

_I am sorry I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't think I can be in the same room with him let alone talk to him. I am sorry Alice, but what is done is done._

_**I understand I will not say anything more about it. Can we just talk about something else I have missed you.**_

_Sure…I have missed you too._

We talked about anything and everything. I knew it was getting closer to lunch, and I would have to wrap this up eventually, but I had no idea what I was going to do if I saw him today. I do not know if I will be able to keep my composure.

_**Bella can I ask you something?**_

_Okay???_

_**Obviously you found the note **__**I left you at our house?**_

_Yes why??_

_**I just saw in a vision that you found it, and then you did something very out of character for you.**_

_Like what?_

_**I saw you smash Edward piano to pieces, but I know you would never loose your temper like that.**_

_Umm…I don't really know… A lot of my memories are kind of fuzzy right before I was changed._

Just then I slid the paper back to her and bit my lip and looked down. A habit I had always had when I was lying.

Then I heard her breath hitch, "OH MY GOD BELLA!!!!!!! You didn't" She hissed through her teeth just low enough for me to hear. "What am I going to do with you?"

"RING…RING…RING!!!!'

"Saved by the Bell," I thought. I jumped out of my seat and headed toward the lunchroom. I had almost forgot why I was nervous about going into that room, until I opened the room, and was met with four pairs or familiar yet bewildered eyes.

**Hope you guys liked it….read and review**

**Ahsley8516**


	7. Freaking Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Lynn and Leeann and her snarky little comments.**

**RPOV: Rosalie's Point of View**

I hate high school. It is pointless. If it was not for Emmett I sure as hell would not be here. I love my family, but it there really a need to keep up the charade. I mean we do not have to go to school. We could just keep out of sight that would be fine and dandy with me. But no instead I have to walk down the halls of yet another two bit town's high school and have all of these blundering idiots try and ogle me. Do they not see this titan of a man holding my hand? I would let him snap them in two before they even thought to ask my name.

Why did Alice demand that we had to move to this town, and go to this school? This place is in the middle of no where, but I guess that is usually the point. She was so vague about her vision though. I wonder what she really saw. She only said that if we moved here our family would be happy again. I mean that is not very likely. We haven't been the same since we left Bella in Forks.

I mean I still do not like the idea of a human being welcomed so openly into our family. It just was not safe for us or for her. However I do have to admit if this move does not raise everyone's spirits the way she says it will, I will be the first one to go running to Forks and explain my hair brained brother to Bella. I mean there is only so much unhappiness a girl can take. He is even starting to get Emmett down which is now affecting his and my alone time. This has never happened before. All I can say is I hope it gets fixed.

"Rosalie, could you keep your thoughts to yourself please?" Edward asked breaking my rant. I had not even noticed him sit down at the table with us until now. I was too consumed in my thoughts.

"It is not my fault the mind-reader doesn't like to hear the truth." I hissed just low enough for only him to hear.

He sighed and shook his head. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose between his forth finger and his thumb. He only did this when he was really frustrated or in deep thought. I know it must be hard on him with all the human thoughts going through his mind. It is never easy for him to block them all out when we start a new school. Just then his head shot up and he looked at the cafeteria door. He looked like he had seen a ghost. So I followed his gaze to see what was so shocking.

My eyes made it to the door in time to see my pixie of a sister skip through the door. "Well she looks like she has had a good first day…" My thoughts were broken off when I saw the girl that came through the door right behind her. The girl was beautiful and obviously a vampire. Her beauty made me automatically jealous. I squeezed Emmett's hand just to make sure he knew I was still here. She had long mahogany hair and a heart shaped face. Then I caught her eyes, they held so much knowledge and hurt. So much pain and anger it was building every second I looked into them. Then it hit me, this vampire was…

"Bella????" I heard Edward gasp. Then my gaze came to him. He looked frightened. It was a look that I had never before saw on my bothers face. His hands were trembling and he looked like he did not know whether to run up to her and kiss her, or to brace for the fire that was building in her eyes.

She and Alice kept walking toward our table. They were almost to it when Edward stood up. He looked at Bella, and then he looked at Alice. He still had not said anything. I guess he was still in the initial shock of Bella being here and being a vampire.

"B...ella" he stuttered. "I'm so sorry. Who did this to you?" He stepped forward and timidly wrapped his arms around her. I thought she was going to melt into his embrace, but then she pulled away. She took a step back from him, and he immediately dropped his arms. "So… she was not just going to forgive and forget." I thought.

Then, Edward looked at me to convey he had heard my thoughts. As soon as he looked at me I regretted thinking them. His eyes were full of deep loss and sadness, with just a hint of anger.

"Perhaps…" Bella started. "This is not the best time to discuss this." She bit her lip nervously.

"Maybe it would be better if we talked about this after school. This…" she looked around at all of the children in the cafeteria, "would not be a wise place for one of us to lose control of our emotions. Someone may get hurt and that would not be good for either your family or mine."

I could tell she was having trouble continuing and keeping control of her emotions. The old Bella would have been crying by now.

Edward nodded his head and said he understood. Then as he set back down, she made her way back out of the cafeteria.

"Well that was interesting." I said as I looked around at my stunned siblings and husband. Our "after school" discussion was certainly going to be eventful.

**BPOV:**

As I walked out of the cafeteria, I felt the long dormant hole in my chest rip open again. Its edges were as jagged and raw now as they had been 5 years old. I was not prepared to see him again. Much less have him hug me. It took everything in me not to tear him to shreds at that very moment. Thank God I did not involuntarily absorb his gift. I did not want to hear what he was thinking. I just could not bare it. I did not need his pity.

I used my power and told my sisters to meet me in the parking lot. It did not take long before they were there both with confused looks on their faces.

"Bella... would you mind telling me what is so important that I had to come to the parking lot to find you. I was in the middle of a very important conversation," Lee Ann huffed as she leaned up against my car.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked always being the perceptive one.

"Remember the vampire family I told you I spent a lot of time with when I was human?" I said.

They both shook their heads knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Well they are here… and by here I mean they are in the building in the cafeteria feigning lunch. They are going to be going to school with us." By this time I felt like I was hyperventilating. I did not even know if that was possible for a vampire.

"OH my God" Lee Ann shrieked putting her hands over her mouth. "So that means that HE is with them right?"

"Yeah I saw them and he tried to hug me. I did not know what to do. I told them that I would talk to them after school, but I do not even know if I can be in the same building as him much less in close proximity having to converse with him. What am I going to do Lynn?" I said pacing in front of them at a slightly faster than normal speed.

"Okay, Okay, Okay" Lynn said taking me by the shoulders. "First things first, you have got to get a grip. Take a deep breath."

I did as I was told. I took a deep breath and let it our very slowly.

"You are going to be fine…you just need to calm down."

"Okay, but I don't know if I can."

"This is what you are going to do. You are going to talk to them after school, and tell them what happened short and to the point. If he starts to talk about your guys' relationship just tell him you are not ready to talk about it. Lee Ann and I will be there in case you need us. Everything will be fine." Then she hugged me.

"I love you guys. I do not know what I would do with out you."

"We love you Bella," Lee Ann said as an evil glint started to build in her eye. "Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you, especially not Edward Cullen."

**EPOV:**

I ruined it. I ruined everything. The way my angel looked at me just now tore my dead unbeating heart the rest of the way out of my chest. I was so foolish to leave her alone where she obviously was not safe. How could this have happened? How was she a vampire? Who changed her? When I find out who changed her I will tear them to shreds and slowly burn the pieces.

She is so beautiful. She was beautiful before, but this is a new beautiful. All her insecurities about herself are gone. I can tell by the way she carried herself. She is confident and sexy. It shows in her very essence, in her walk, in her voice, in her smell. OH GOD her smell. It was good before, but now with the lust for her blood gone. It is something completely different all together. The lust is still there, but now what I lust for is different.

I only held her for a second, but in that second her entrancing floral scent enveloped me in a layer of comfort that fogged my senses and quieted my mind. In that second we were not in this cafeteria five years after I left her. No in that second we were by ourselves in her old room holding on to each other for dear life. We were still reeling in the passion of our new love. For only that second we were exactly where wish we had never left.

I watched her as she slowly turned around and walked away. No sooner had the doors closed behind her did I hear them. Two female vampires by the sound of it, and they knew my Bella. They knew her very well.

"_What does she want? I was about to find out what happened with Mae and her boyfriend they are so cute. Maybe I'll get a 'boy' to tide me over while we are here."_

"_I wonder what has happened she must be really upset to call me in such frenzy."_

Call for them? I wonder what she meant by that? Does Bella have a power? Of course it would make perfect sense if she did. She was special as a human. I certainly would not be surprised.

I decided to watch their conversation through one of the girl's eyes. From her thoughts I could tell that her name was Lee Ann, and that she loved my Bella very much. I am glad Bella has found some sort of family in my world.

She is now in the parking lot where Bella is. Her eyes are full of panic and worry. She looks like she may start to hyperventilate at any time. If she were still human she would be crying.

"_Oh shit this is going to be bad"_

"Bella... would you mind telling me what was so important that I had to come to the parking lot to find you. I was in the middle of a very important conversation," Lee Ann huffed as she leaned up against Bella's car.

"_Bella looks awful…I wonder what happened"_

"What's wrong?" The other blond vampire asked.

"Remember the vampire family I told you I spent a lot of time with when I was human?" Bella said looking at her feet trying to calm down.

"_Oh No!"_

"_Holy shit it is worse than what I thought."_

They both shook their heads obviously they knew our history.

"Well they are here… and by here I mean they are in the building in the cafeteria feigning lunch. They are going to be going to school with us." By this time she started to hyperventilate. She crumpled over with her arms around her stomach. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"OH my God" Lee Ann shrieked putting her hands over her mouth. "So that means that HE is with them right?"

"Yeah I saw them and he tried to hug me. I did not know what to do. I told them that I would talk to them after school, but I do not even know if I can be in the same building as him much less in close proximity having to converse with him. What am I going to do Lynn?" she said to the blond vampire pacing back and forth looking quite lost.

"_I am going to kill him…I am going to tear him limb from limb…If so much as looks at Bella the wrong way. I will make him feel more pain than he has ever experience. He thinks he knows grief well he hasn't met me!"_

"Okay, Okay, Okay" Lynn said taking Bella by the shoulders. "First things first, you have got to get a grip. Take a deep breath."

She breathed in and out slowly. Finally she looked like she might calm down a little bit.

"You are going to be fine…you just need to calm down."

"Okay, but I don't know if I can."

"This is what you are going to do. You are going to talk to them after school, and tell them what happened short and to the point. If he starts to talk about your guys' relationship just tell him you are not ready to talk about it. Lee Ann and I will be there in case you need us. Everything will be fine." Then she hugged her tightly.

"I love you guys. I do not know what I would do with out you."

"We love you Bella," Lee Ann said. "Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you, especially not Edward Cullen."

"_No one will ever hurt you again!"_

After that I quit listening. Have I really done that much damage to my sweet, sweet Bella? I do not deserve her, not for even a second, but I am going to spend every second of every day from now until eternity trying to make it up to her.

Just then I heard the cafeteria doors open. I looked up to see the two vampires that Bella was just talking to walking toward me. They both had determined expressions on there face, but their thoughts were unreadable. When they finally reached our table, they both pulled out a chair and sat down.

The one with blond hair spoke first, "My name is Lynn." Then she gestured to the raven haired vampire to her left. "This is Lee Ann."

"Bella is our family and we love her. We do not know all that went on with what happened between you all and her, but we know enough to know that she was deeply hurt. She still has not recovered. It has taken us five years to get her to agree to come back to some sort of civilization."

Alice who had been quiet until now looked at her with remorseful eyes, "I know how hard it was on Bella."

"Yes you are the one who sees things are you not?"

"Yes, I am. It was just as hard on us. We lost a sister when we left her. Believe me when I say we had her best interests at heart. We just wanted her to be safe."

"Well… I think that your plan failed," hissed Lee Ann.

I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were fixed on me. If they could have burnt a whole into my skin they would have. I could feel the hatred in her stare, and the acid in her voice.

"If you…"she pointed at me, "hurt her in anyway, I will kill you. Do you understand pretty boy?"

"Yes I understand, but you need to…" before I could finish they both got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well Eddie," Emmett chuckled. "I think you have made yourself a little enemy." Then he started cackling laughing.

"How can you find this funny Emmett?"

"It's not…It's not," he laughed. "It's just I think she could take you."

**I hope you all enjoyed the little insight into Rosalie's mind. I really am beginning to like the sisters I have a feeling that they are going to be just a tad protective. So by a show of hands who agrees with Emmett? LOL….read and review guys you know I love it.**

**Ashley8516**


	8. Reunions and a Story

**Disclaimer: I own these characters, but I don't own them.**

BPOV

After I talked to Lynn and Lee Ann I was somewhat calmer. Well as calm as I could be given the circumstances. I was sitting in my car, my black Aston Martin. I was still just as angry and confused as I had been before the talk, but now at least I knew I would be okay. My sisters would be with me. They would protect me. It is not that I thought the Cullen's would physically hurt me, but I knew the emotional damage most of them could do. If I let myself get close to them again, and they left me again, I knew I would not be able to survive it. I would die all over again.

I sat there listening to my radio feeling the plush warm leather underneath my finger tips. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. Even though I did not need to breathe doing so always calmed me. I laid my head back against my head rest and closed my eyes. I would have to go back inside the school soon. I would have to keep up my pretenses and continue with classes, but what if more of them were in my classes? Could I handle it?

I took a deep breath, opened my car door, and started inside. I would have to face them sooner or later right?

I slowly made my way to my next class Biology. I had hated that I had to enroll in this class. I had tired everyway possible to get out of it, but apparently it was part of the required curriculum. This class reminded me so much of him. Then it hit me, what if he was in this class with me? He would surely have to have this class wouldn't he?

Oh no, no, no. I was beginning to hyperventilate again when I reached the classroom. I hesitantly made my way to the table where I normally sat by myself. Then I noticed that there was someone else already at my table. I looked up and stared right into a set of beautiful topaz eyes.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Jasper," I said with a sigh of relief. "So you're going to be my lab partner now?"

"Yes I hope that isn't going to be a problem. I know we did not part exactly on the best of terms." He looked down at his hands as though he was ashamed.

"Jasper, please do not blame yourself. What happened at my birthday party was not your fault."

"But it was my fault Bella. I am so sorry for causing this whole mess. Please say you will forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. The way you reacted was instinctual and you had no control over it. It really was my fault for being so clumsy and careless, but you know that is me. There could be one rock in a forty acre field and I would trip on it." I smiled trying to show him it wasn't his fault. I never ever blamed him for them leaving me. I laid my hand on his arm deciding to absorb his gift so I could feel how he felt.

There was so much guilt radiating off him that I thought I was going to crawl under the table. He just looked at me with a forced smile.

"Jazz, quit feeling guilty. There is so much of it coming off of you that I want to crawl under the table. Everything is fine. I am fine. Please believe me when I tell you that it was not your fault." I pleaded with him. I started to feel the guilt fade into another emotion curiosity.

"Bella, but everything wasn't fine. You're a vampire for crying out loud. Wait how do you know what I am feeling?"

"It is my gift Jazz. I can absorb anyone's gift if I choose to simply by touching them. I wanted to know what you were feeling so now I do." I added nonchalantly.

"Miss Masen, Mr. Cullen is your conversation something you would like to share with the class," Mr. Welch the biology teacher interjected.

"No sir, sorry." I smiled at Jasper apologetically and turned toward the class. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrow. I knew that he was wondering about my last name and why I had chosen it. I was glad that we would not get a chance to talk about this more during this class.

The class passed with not any more incidents. Jasper didn't talk to me anymore about it. I was still really worried about the conversation that I knew that I would inevitably have the Cullen family. I think that I would make the siblings wait until I could tell Carlisle and Esme too. I didn't want to repeat my tragic little story more than once. When the bell rang I went to my next class, Art.

Art was the one class that I really enjoyed. However I was a little worried that one of the Cullen's would be in the class and would see my work. That may do be too good. Most of my sketches were of my family. Not just Charlie, Renee, Lynn, and Lee Ann, many of my sketched included the Cullens.

These were pictures and paintings of when I was happy, sad, and scared. You name it they were there, however one of them seeing the pictures in this class would be nothing compared to one of them seeing the ones at home. Yes they must never see those. It would give them the wrong idea.

When school was over I delayed as much as I could. When I finally made it to the parking lot there were only 3 cars there my Aston Martin, a Yellow Porsche, and a red Mercedes. If I hadn't already known whose cars they were, I would have figured it out when I saw the two very distinct groups of people staring at each other. In one group were Lynn and Lee Ann, and in the other were the Cullens. They all looked as though they were extremely uncomfortable. It took a few moments before they realized I had walked up.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "I think it is a great idea to tell all of us together. I mean that we wait to hear your story with Carlisle and Esme. I mean you really shouldn't have to tell in more than once."

Of course she had foreseen that I would want to tell them all together. I was glad that she had apparently told everyone else as they were all getting into their cars.

"You can follow us to out house. I already called Carlisle and Esme and told them you are coming. They are ecstatic to say the least. Of course you have to bring Lynn and Lee Ann they are dying to meet them." By this time she was bouncing up and down trying to contain her happiness.

"Okay Alice we will follow you." I said as I turned on my heel and made my way to my car. When I got there I noticed that Lynn and Lee Ann were already inside. As soon as I got in the driver's side. Lee Ann said, "You know we do not have to go if you don't want to. You don't owe them any explanations." The rage boiling off of her almost choked me.

I sighed and shook my head. "Yes I know, but I will eventually end up telling them all and I would prefer only tell it once."

"Whatever you want, but all you need to do it say the word and I will personally tear them all limb from limb." She hissed with an evil smile.

"Lee Ann shut up." Lynn interjected forcefully. "You are just making this harder on Bella. She was enough to worry about without having to worry about keeping you in check."

I smiled at both my sisters, "I know you guys are worried, but I will be fine. I am just going to tell them my story and leave. Then that will be it. Please don't escalate the problem. I need this to be as painless as possible."

They both shook their headed and said that they understood I just hoped that they really did.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't long before we came up on a big white house. It was beautiful. It reminded me a lot of the white house in Forks. As I parked my car I saw two of the members of the Cullen's family that I couldn't wait to see Carlisle and Esme. They had been like second parents to me before. I still loved them very much.

When I got out of the car I was immediately swept up into what would have been a bone shattering hug if I was still human. Esme hugged me like she was holding on for dear life. Her body was heaving with tearless sobs. Before I knew it I was crying tearlessly too.

"Shh…Shh... it's okay Bella. Everything is going to be okay now." She rubbed my hair and soothed me. We both cried for several minutes and after both us had stopped she pulled away slightly.

"Oh Bella I am so glad to see you. It has been far too long." She smiled gloriously. She looked as though she hadn't smiled in a long time. There was so much love and joy coming off of her that I couldn't help but smile too.

"I know Esme. I have missed you too."

Then before I knew it I was taken into another hug. "I am so happy that you are here. You will have to promise to come and see us more often."

"Of course Carlisle, I wouldn't have it any other way." I agreed although I knew that, that may be a promise that I couldn't keep.

"Oh how rude of me. Who are your friends dear?" Esme said as if she was ashamed for not acknowledging Lynn and Lee Ann until now.

I smiled she hasn't changed a bit. "Esme, Carlisle, these are Lynn and Lee Ann. They are for all intensive purposes my sisters. They have been with almost as long as I have been a vampire."

They went forward and shook their hands, "Welcome to our home girls." Carlisle said cheerfully.

"Thank Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Lynn and Lee Ann said at the same time.

"Please girls call us Carlisle and Esme." Esme offered smiling warm and motherly toward them. I could already tell that they were going to love them like their own children too.

"Okay everyone lets go inside I believe that Bella has a story to tell." With that Carlisle led the way into the house.

APOV

We all settled in the living room. Esme had moved another big couch in since I had called so Jasper and I settled in on the love seat. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme sat on one couch, while Bella and her sisters settled on the other couch. Edward did not sit he just leaned against the wall in the back of the room. He was never taking his eyes off of Bella.

"_Edward you are going to scare her off by staring at her. I still see her forgiving you, but you are going to have to take it slow."_I said to him in his mind. He looked at me and slowly nodded saying that he understood. No one had noticed but me.

Bella was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. I knew this was going to be hard for her. I didn't know exactly what she was going to say or do. She was changing her mind too rapidly. One minute I was having a vision of her flinging herself at Edward the next she was running as fast as she could away from us.

I however was just excited that she was here. I could barely contain myself. If Jazz hadn't been calming me, I am sure that I would be bouncing out of my skin.

I heard someone take a deep breath. I knew it was Bella she was ready to tell her story.

"Before I begin I need to say once I start please don't interrupt me. If I stop I may not be able to start again."

I saw Lynn squeeze her hand and Bella gave her a week smile. She was trying to let her know that she was going to be alright. Then she took another deep breath and began to speak.

"I guess I should start at the last place you know my story from. When you left…." She looked at Edward momentarily and then glanced back at the floor.

"When you all left I was a zombie for lack of a better word for months. I couldn't eat or sleep. I couldn't laugh or cry. I was numb. Needless to say I did not take it well."

My whole family was looking as though they could die. We all felt bad that we had left. Although some of us felt it more than others.

"After a while Renee and Phil moved to Washington. Phil finally got signed in Tacoma. I think though now looking back that a lot of their decision had to do with me. At this time I was trying to be normal for Charlie but when I was alone I just let the emptiness consume me. Finally it was Renee who jerked me out of my state." She began to tell us what Renee had said to her. I looked at Edward I knew this was going to be painful for him.

BPOV

I had not thought about having to tell this part. This was going to hurt all of them especially Edward. I looked at him for a brief second. My eyes locked with his and he immediately turned away. He couldn't even look at me. Oh well maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. Maybe he deserves to feel what I was feeling at the darkest part of my life.

I began to tell the story of the day I was turned.

"_Rise in shine sleeping beauty!" Mom said pulling the covers off of me way to fast._

"_What are you doing!!? This isn't Phoenix! You do not just pull just pull the covers off of someone when they are asleep. The cold could send them into shock," I said pulling the covers back around me._

"_Stop being such a drama queen and get up," she said while rolling her eyes._

"_Mom" I pouted. "I don't want to get up yet I didn't sleep very well last night. It's Saturday. Can't I just sleep?" It had been a really bad night. I had not slept at all. The night had been filled with nightmares of __him.__Him leaving me, him moving on without me, him laughing at me for believing him, him moving on to someone else. The last one is what has kept me up the rest of the night. The others I could handle, but that one made me wake up covered in sweat and my blood boil._

"_Bella… you really need to get up and get out of this room. The air is stale and you are beginning to look even pastier than you are usually."_

_I just groaned and covered my head up with the covers._

"_Thanks Mom, you really know how to help a girls self-esteem," I said from below the covers._

_I was surprised to feel her sit down on the edge of the bed and pull the covers off of my face. I thought she was going to yell at me for not listening to her, but instead her face was full of worry and concern. Not typical of Renee. "Bella sweetie" she stroked my hair. "I know you miss Edward."_

_That got my attention. She had never once mentioned him the whole time she had been here._

"_I know because I know how I felt when I left your father. You were too young to remember, but I was a mess. If it had not been for you I don't think I would have ever come out of it…"_

"_Really?"_

"_But even then you were an old person trapped in a little person's body," she chuckled. "Honey I know you care about how other people see you, and I know you still love him. But Bella you don't want to be that girl."_

"_What girl Mom?" My brow furrowed. "I don't know what you are talking about," I snapped._

"_The girl who can't get up in the morning without a man and whose entire happiness revolves around a guy. The girl who is so hurt that she loses herself when the guy leaves her. The girl that falls into that black hole of despair and can never get out again…Just think about it Bella. I know you don't want to be that girl."_

_I strained to keep the tears from coming out of my eyes, but it didn't work and soon they were spilling over like two waterfalls. Renee just gathered me into her arms and rocked me, until my tears had stopped._

'_Thank You Mom…I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet."_

"_Ahh…what are mothers for sweetie…" Then she smiled and tucked a piece of hair back behind my ear. "It will get better Bella, you will see. One day you will wake up and it will hurt a little less. Then as time goes on it will hurt less and less."_

"_When did you get to be so smart?" I looked up at her with a half smile._

"_It isn't smarts honey, it is experience." She looked at and smiled he best smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Well honey I have got to get going I promised Phil I would meet him for lunch today."_

_Just as she started to walk out of the room I said, "I love you, Mom."_

"_I love you too." I heard just as she shut the door. As few minutes later I heard her start her car and pull out of the drive-way._

"The more I thought about it the more I agreed with what she had said. I didn't want to be that girl. That was not and will not ever be me." I said with acid in my voice. I could feel the hurt coming off of everyone in the room.

"The more I sat in my room that day the madder I got so I decided to take a drive to think. I drove for what seemed like hours. I wasn't really going anywhere on purpose, but somehow I ended up at your house in Forks. The door was unlocked so I went inside."

I took a deep breath I didn't want to tell Esme that I had vandalized something in her house, but I owed her at lest the truth. I took a folded piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to Alice. She just smiled she knew exactly what it was.

"After a while I found a letter from Alice. She knew I would eventually make my way back to your house." Then I looked at Alice.

"You don't know how much that letter and this meant to me," I said toying with the pendant of my necklace, "To know that at least you had cared enough to say goodbye to me." She smiled I knew by the look in her eyes that she would be crying if she were human.

"Then on my way out of the house. Me being the clumsy person I was…I…I broke…I broke… something in the house. Well I was so over whelmed that I had broken something in Esme and Carlisle's house that I ran out. I kept running for a long time. Eventually I was lost. I probably wasn't the best idea to just run off into the woods because I was angry and ashamed. Eventually I ran up on Victoria." I heard a low hiss and several growls when I said her name.

"She was going to kill me. A mate for a mate she said. She wanted to hurt Edward. I convinced her though that Edward and I were…" I started to sob. My body rocked with tearless shudders. I saw that Lynn was about to say something and I shook my head. If I didn't finish now I never would.

"I convinced her that Edward…never loved me, and that the best way to hurt him wouldn't be to kill me but to change me. So she did. I woke up after three days of hell and acid in my veins alone. She just left me there. I still don't know why. I was all alone for the first six months until I finally found my sisters. They took me in and took care of me. They also helped me with my power. I can absorb the powers of others and duplicate them simply by touching them. The first one I absorbed was theirs they are seductresses. I can also move things and speak to people with my mind. Also now that I can control it I can choose to use or not use the powers of the vampires I touch. Well that is it that is my little story. Not to tragic right?" I chuckled stiffly trying to break the mood.

Everyone was looking at me like their dog had died. No one said a word. When I couldn't take it anymore I got up and got ready to leave. Lynn and Lee Ann followed me.

Right before I got to the door I felt a hand grab my arm. The electricity shot through my body. I did not even have to look to know who it was. Then his sad velvet voice said, "Bella…Bella love …please don't go."

Love…wait did he just call me love…the anger boiled underneath my skin with a force that I had not felt in years. Before I knew it I had spun around and looked him straight in the eyes. His golden orbs pierced into mine trying to show me his sincerity.

LPOV (Lee Ann)

I sat there and listened to Bella tell her story. She broke down only once I was so proud of her. Then when she was finished they all just sat there and looked at her. No one said anything.

Then she got up to leave so I followed her. We were almost out the door when I heard. "Bella…Bella love …please don't go." I turned around to see Edward holding on the Bella's arm. I almost felt bad for the guy he looked so sad.

That was when I looked at Bella. I have never seen that look in her eyes. She looked…murderous. Before I could even blink she had drew back her fist and punched Edward as hard as she could right in the jaw. He went flying across the room and landed against the other wall with a hard thud.

"You don't have the right to call me... love" she spat. "You said you couldn't live in a world where I didn't exist; well when you left and didn't want me... you didn't exist to me anymore. I died that day in the forest... and you just left me there to rot." By this time she was screaming at him. The full force of it was almost deafening. I could see the fire blazing in her eyes. Edward was still sitting against the wall rubbing his jaw. Shock, Pain, and remorse written all over his face. Everyone else was just frozen with shock including me. I could not believe Bella just did that.

Then she spun on her heels and walked out the door. It took me a minute but I followed. When we got in the car Lynn drove so I had to ask, "Holy Shit Bella What was that?"

She looked at me with pain filled eyes and I immediately regretted my question. "I don't want to talk about it right now guys….just …not… right now….okay." Then she broke down.

She slumped over in the passenger side seat and started to bawl. I only wish I could take her pain away. I would say Edward Cullen was going to pay for causing her this much pain,and for hurting her all over her again.

However, I think he already did.

**Tears….There is so much going on in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Read and review. Until next time…**

**Ashley8516**


	9. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own it.**

EPOV

After she had finished her story, I was furious. How could I have known what had happened to her? I should have never left. I looked around at my family they all looked as though if it were possible for them to be crying, they would have been. Carlisle was holding Esme who was rocking with tearless sobs. Rosalie was rubbing Emmett's back soothingly as he sat with his face in his hands. Alice…oh Alice…Alice looked homicidal. Her eyes were eyes were a searing black and they were focused directly upon me.

"_You are a bastard, Edward! Do you hear me? I know you do. She thinks that you don't love her and that you never did! She thinks that she was just a distraction! Some THING you used to pass you time! You better fix this! So help me if I lose her again, if I do not get my sister back, I will tear you limb from limb and burn the pieces, starting with your cold, dead heart."_

I could not believe that Alice was thinking that towards me. She had seen the pain when I left Bella. She had seen me curl up into a ball and let the empty nothingness have me. She knew what I went through when…when I thought Bella was …dead. Hell her and Jasper were the ones who kept me from ending it when I went to the Vultori. They were they ones who stopped me from exposing myself that day.

I was lost in my own internal rant when six very frantic voices invaded my mind.

Alice- "_Why do I see her getting up to leave?"_

Emmett-"_Edward you need to stop her she is going to leave. She may run and we will never see her again."_

Rosalie- "_Edward, you better stop her. I won't have Emmett this upset."_

Carlisle-_"Son she is leaving this is going to break your mother's heart all over again."_

Esme- "_Please don't go I can't lose you again."_

Jasper- "_Too…much…pain…must…leave."_

As soon as I made sense of the voices, I looked up. Bella and her sisters were already at the door. I ran at vampire speed and grabbed her arm. "Bella…Bella love…Please don't go."

Before I knew it, she spun around and looked me dead in the eyes. I hoped she could she the sincerity in my eyes. I really and truly wanted her to stay so that we could work this out. I wanted it so much that I didn't even notice that her eyes were coal black. They looked like they had black fire burning deep with in them.

Then before I could speak again, I felt a sharp pain in my jaw and I was flying across the room. I hit the back wall with so much force that the whole house shuddered. I sat there wondering what had happened and rubbing my throbbing face. Then she spoke in a tone that I had never heard before. It was laced with so much hurt and anger. I felt as though I was being cut with a thousand razors.

"You…" she pointed directly at me, her hand shaking with the rage, "don't have the right to call me... love." She spat the last word at me like it was an abomination.

"You said you couldn't live in a world where I didn't exist," our eyes never disconnected. I could see all the emotions she wanted me to feel. I felt like my heart was being ripped in two.

"Well when you left and didn't want me... you didn't exist to me anymore." She screamed the force of it was almost deafening.

"I died that day in the forest..." she continued to scream at me. Then she stopped. I thought it was over. I broke her gaze and stared at the floor. I didn't even deserve to be able to hear her voice much less be in the same room as her. Then I heard the saddest voice I had ever heard. It rocked with enough pain and sadness for a hundred people.

"and you just left me there to rot."

With that she turned on her heels and left. Her sisters, who were in just as much shock as the rest of us, followed shortly after her.

I curled up into a ball on the floor were I sat. I let the misery consume me. I am pretty sure the rest of my family was feeling the same as me because of their thoughts. Suddenly, I heard a blood curdling scream. I shot up from the place where I had curled up to see where the sound had come from. I looked around them room until I came to my brother Jasper.

As soon as I saw him I knew exactly where the scream had come from. I had never seen him in such a state. I immediately felt bad for the pain I was causing him. He had his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He was rocking back and forth and muttering almost incoherently, "So much Pain…so much anger…" over and over again.

Alice was sitting in the floor in much the same position, but her eyes were glazed over with a vision. Then before I knew it Alice jumped up, picked Jasper up in her tiny arms, and ran him up stairs.

I sat down in the chair where Jasper had been sitting. I let my head slip down until it was supported by my hands. No one in the room said a word.

I do not know how many hours we all stayed like this, but finally we were brought out of it by Alice and Jasper walking hand in hand back down the stairs.

"Jasper, are you all right?" Esme asked as she ran over to hug him.

"Yes, I am now, I was just a little overwhelmed. I have never felt such intense emotions before. Not even when we thought Bella had died. There was so much rage and pain coming off of her. It was awful. I don't think fire of changing into a vampire could be compared with it."

Then he looked at me with weary eyes, "I think she just let out all of the pain and anger she had harbored toward you these past years. I would not be surprised if she collapsed after a release like that."

The Alice spoke her voice was ragged, not her usual bubbly wind chimed voice. "Edward, you have to tell her. She doesn't know that you went back for her only to think she was dead. She doesn't know that we killed Victoria. She doesn't know about her funeral or the wolves. She needs to know. I think that it may help things."

"But how am I supposed to make her understand. She won't even let touch her much less talk to her. You saw how she reacted. I'm sorry this is entirely fault. I have turned Bella into that person. She punched me for crying out loud. Not that I did not deserve it, but she would have never done that before."

Alice just shook her head.

"I'll go talk to her." I was shocked to see who spoke up. Rosalie took a ragged breath, "She deserves to know, but don't think for a minute I am doing this for you. You who caused all this misery and heart break for our family. Everything was just fine until you brought her into our lives. You made us fall in love with her just like you had and then you ripped that away from us. You didn't even care what that would do to her or us for that matter. You just went off into your own little world and let the "emptiness consume you" or some shit. If this is how our family had to be happy again then that's fine, but no don't think for one minute that I will talk to her because of you."

Then she looked at Emmett and brushed her hand along his cheek bone and smiled warmly, "Will you come with me? I know you have wanted to talk to her too."

"Of course, Rosie…Of course." He smiled and kissed her softly.

They got up and walked out the door toward Rosalie's car. They went to tell my one and only love the story of her death.

**So guys this was what happened after Bella's little tantrum. hehehehehe. Well tell me what you guys think…..Ashley8516**


	10. Explanations

BPOV:

It was the longest ride home of my existence.

I curled up in the passenger seat of my car, and I let the anger, remorse, and sadness take me. The tearless sobs quaked through my body. I wanted so much for just one tear to escape my eyes. It would have been such a release. I knew however that it would never happen.

How did he think he could just call me…love? He has no right to call me…love let alone touch me. He lost those privileges when he left me alone in the woods that day. I doubt he even knows what love is.

"Bella…"I heard someone say faintly almost a whisper. I looked up and saw Lynn staring at me with her eyes full of sympathy. "We're home. Do you want me to help you inside?"

I had not even realized that the car had stopped. We were now sitting in the drive way of our home.

"No I think I can manage." I said blankly.

I got out of the car and made my way into the house. Our house was quite modest, nothing compared to the Cullen's home. It was two stories and painted a muted blue color with white shutters. All the windows had flower boxes under them, and they were over flowing with flowers. It also had a wrap-around porch. I was exactly the type of place I had pictured I would live in. I loved this house very much.

The inside of our house was very eclectic and brightly colored. My sisters had designed the inside. I wanted no part in that except for my room. I crossed the living room and made my way up the stairs and down the hall to my room. It was big as mostly rooms go. It was my sanctuary, my oasis in the desert.

I had painted my walls with a landscape. It was a field surrounded on all sides by trees. The field was covered in wildflowers of all kinds. My ceiling was painted like a blue sky with white puffy clouds. It looked like a beautiful summer day. Every time I stepped into this room it was like going back in time and being in my meadow on the first day when Edward showed me his sparkles. In the middle of the room was my bed. It was huge and was covered with a rose colored comforter set and lilac pillows. They were the exact color of my wildflowers.

There was a set of double doors on my three remaining walls. One led to my bathroom. One led to my closet that even Alice would be proud of. The last one led to my drawing room.

This room was my most prized possession. It housed all of my paintings and drawings. I never let anyone go in there. Not even Lynn and Leeann.

I went over and lay on my bed and closed my eyes. I did this whenever I wanted to calm my nerves. I took a deep breath and sighed, "How could I have punched him?"

I know I was angry. I know I was hurt, but that was not me. I did not do things like that especially to someone that I loved.

I turned over on my side and stared at the wall. It had only one picture. It was my one possession that had kept me going all of these years.

My Lullaby.

It was wrinkled and worn from being folded and unfolded so many times. From my months living in the woods, it had acquired quite a few rips and tears, but somehow it had survived. I had it restored and framed a few months after I found Lynn and Lee Ann, but you could still tell its age.

I flicked my finger and the picture flew off the wall into my hand. I rubbed my finger over the glass reverently while I looked at the perfect notes written in his perfect script. Oh how I loved this song. Looking at the notes I could hear the exquisite melody just like it was sweetly floating out of the paper.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Come in…" I sighed assuming it was Lee Ann coming to check up on me.

"Bella…do you mind…if we talk to you for a bit." I voice caught me completely off guard. I looked up to see Rosalie walk through the door. Emmett followed closely behind her.

"Sure guys." I half- smiled while I slid My Lullaby under my pillow. No need for them to know I still covet this so much. "Come on in."

"Wow Bells…this room is awesome." Emmett roars his eyes wide with excitement.

"Did you do this yourself, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah…" I shrugged.

"I guess vampire coordination works miracles," Emmett chuckled as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"Yeah….well I HAVE had a lot of time on my hands." I elbowed him in the side and smiled.

"It is good to see you smile Bells."

"It really is Bella." Rosalie said warmly. I smiled back at her and nodded it was so nice to have her smile at me.

"Guys I really want to apologize for my behavior back at the house. I should not have reacted like that. Please tell Esme and Carlisle I am sorry." I said as I looked down at my hands in my lap. I was so ashamed that I had let my anger control my actions like that.

"He came back you know." Rosalie said taking my hand.

"What???? What did you say?"

"He came back for you Bella about six months after we left. He couldn't take it anymore. He had realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life leaving you."

I looked up at her in disbelief, "He came back?" She nodded. "But why would he do that? He….He said he didn't want me….He said that….that…he didn't lo…love me…" I almost couldn't finish the sentence. Rosalie looked at me and her big butterscotch eyes were swirling with remorse and guilt. Both were emotions that I never thought I would see in her eyes. "He said I was just a distraction, Rosalie. Why would he say that to me if he loved me?" I felt two arms wrap around me, and then I was pulled into Emmett's big shoulder. He rubbed my hair trying to soothe me as the tremors of the tearless sobs ran through my body.

"Well… I guess now we know why you punched him." Emmett whispered almost to low for me to hear.

"Well I would have done much worse….if you would have done that to me Emmett McCarty Cullen…Nothing would have been left of you but the ashes." Rosalie sneered.

"Well you know Rosie; she did bust his piano into splinters."

I gasped, "I didn't know you guys knew about that…I replaced it years ago."

"Yeah who knew our Bells packed that much of a punch even when you were human." Emmett chided playfully.

"That was a very bad day….In fact that happened the day I was changed..."

"Bella…" Rosalie interrupted. "A lot of things happened right around the time you were changed. Things you don't know, but if you will listen…I think it is something that you need to hear."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well like I said Edward came back for you. On his way to Forks he stopped by our house to change and look presentable for you. He had been in South America for some time wallowing in his stupidity and despair as he said. Well when he got there he smelled you. Your scent was all over the house. You must have just been there. When he went in he saw his busted piano. He thought there had been a struggle resulting in the piano being busted, but there was no other scent there but yours. So he followed your trail. He said it wound through the woods behind our home like a jigsaw puzzle. He assumed you were lost. Then finally he came to your meadow. The scene he described was horrific. There was blood everywhere and your clothes were torn and ripped to pieces. It looked like you had been slaughtered in the worst kind of way, but yet there was no body."

She looked at me with eyes full of sorrow and sympathy, "I am so sorry this happened to you….If we had been there we could have prevented it. I encouraged him to leave Bella. Please forgive me…I didn't know this would happen…I didn't think you would be in that much pain…I didn't know how deep your love was. You have to forgive me ….please."

I was shocked by her admission, not the part of her encouraging him to leave, no that I would have expected. I was shocked that she was begging for my forgiveness. "Of course I forgive you Rose. You were forgiven before you even asked."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Bella there is more. Rosie do you want me to tell the rest?" Emmett asked.

"No, I am all right sweetie. I'll finish. She needs to know." She took a deep ragged breath. I smiled at her reassuringly. Then she continued.

"In the meadow he picked up several more scents. One he knew for sure was Victoria; the others were something he hadn't smelled for many years. That scent belonged to werewolves."

"Werewolves…why am I not surprised. Vampires exist why shouldn't werewolves?" I said to myself.

"He followed the scents down to La Push. He figured they would know what happened. Maybe they took you to the hospital. He was met at the border by the Alpha of the pack. I believe you know him his name is Jacob Black."

"I can't believe Jacob is a werewolf."

"He told Edward that a vampire had killed you, and that they had captured her. They were holding her prisoner until they decided what to do with her. Well long story short Edward found out where they were keeping her and killed her."

"So that is why Victoria wasn't there when I woke up. Why did Jake tell him I was dead though? Why did he leave me to endure this alone?"

"I don't know Bella…I am sure he is the only one who can answer that."

"After he killed Victoria…"Emmett interjected. "We all attended your funeral and saw to Charlie and Renee. It was a closed casket funeral we were told you were pretty messed up and that no one should see you. After your burial Edward lost it, he went to Italy and tried to have the Volutri kill him. We barely got there in time to stop him. Of course we dragged him back and he just curled up into a ball and it was kind of like he died but didn't. He wasn't there. He remained like that until we moved here and forced him to go back to school with us. Don't you see we all thought you were dead until that day when we saw you? Edward hadn't spoken a word in almost five years until that day."

"So you all thought I was dead. That Victoria had killed me not turned me."

"Yes" they answered almost in unison.

"Wow this is a lot to take in. I still can't believe Jacob didn't tell you." I was very angry with him for misleading my family. I couldn't believe that he had told them a lie and had let everyone believe I was dead. I could feel the tingling of the rage starting under my skin.

"Well Bella it is time for us to be getting back. You have a lot to think about now that you have all the information." Rosalie hugged me and stood up.

"Yeah we will see you at school Bells."

"Thanks you guys. I really needed to know this. It definitely puts everything into a different perspective." A knew perspective indeed. All of my misery for that last five years was the fault of one person. Someone who I thought was my friend.

They both walked out the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts. My thoughts of that traitorous dog…

Jacob Black.

RPOV:

After our long talk I could see something in Bella change. Any body else would have not notice it. It was just a slight twinge in her brow, and a subtle darkening of her eyes. I knew however that she was repressing some very intense emotions and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that either.

Once we got in the car, I looked at Emmett. He had an amused look on his face. "Well I think that went well don't you?"

"Yeah. What do you think she will do?" I asked.

"I really don't know, Rosie, but I do know one thing I think that dog is in for a beat down." He cracked his knuckles. "I just hope she lets me help."

I chuckled leave it to Emmett to always look for someway to get into a fight. Just as I was about to leave. I saw Bella's car stealthily pull out of her drive way.

"Where you think she is going, Em?"

"I don't know for sure, but I really hope it is where I think it is." Then he looked at me with a pleading look.

I winked at him and gave him a devious smile. "Don't worry Emmy Bear we are going to."

* * *

**Well what do you know.....Rosalie may actually have a heart after all...lol.....review please it feeds my addiction.**


	11. Back to Forks

BPOV

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie left my room. The feelings of betrayal ripped at my soul like a serrated knife. I had been lied to. I had been abandoned, and I had been left for dead by my childhood friend. He had purposely kept me from a life I would have been happy in. He had kept me from my family. I had to know why.

I made my way to my closet. If I was going to get on to the reservation I was going to have to use all of my, shall we say assets. I had never once used my seductress power to my advantage. I was not that type of girl, but tonight was going to be different. I rummaged through my racks of clothing until I found what I was looking for. The dress was dark scarlet and rested at about my mid thigh. Leeann had purchased it for me. She said I needed to embrace my inner temptress. Well, I guess tonight I would.

The design of it made it so that the leather light fabric hung to my every curve and it exposed way too much cleavage for my liking. I grabbed my black knee high stilleto boots and put them on. It took me a minute to work up the courage to look at my reflection in my full length mirror. I turned around to face it and I gasped. If I were still human I would be as red a tomato with my blush. If this outfit had this affect on me, I can only imagine its effect on the opposite sex. I fluffed my hair a bit making it fall in perfect waves down my back. I was ready.

"Where are you going looking all hot and bothered?"

"OH!" I jumped. I hadn't noticed Leeann come in. Sometimes she really was to quiet for her own good. I quickly regained my composure and replied smoothly, "Oh I am just going to visit an old friend. He and I have some issues that need to be addressed."

"Bella, haven't you hit Edward enough for one night?" She chuckled lightly. She knew good and well that wasn't where I was going having overheard my conversation with Rosalie and Emmett.

"You know that is not where I am going!" I turned around so that she could see my disgusted look. It was then I realized that she was wearing an outfit much like the one I was, except hers was green. She was also wearing a leather jacket. Her raven hair was swept up into a messy, but rocker bun that framed her glowing eyes and confident smirk.

"And you didn't think I was going to let you face a whole pack of werewolves by yourself did you?" She smirked then continued; "Besides I am not going to let you have all the fun."

We both giggled. She was always looking for the smallest reason for a fight. She enjoyed it. She and Emmett would get along famously if they ever get to know one another.

"Alright you can come."

"We have to hurry before Lynn gets back from hunting. I have already left a note."

We hurried down to my car and soon we were on the road to Forks. I knew it would take us about a day to get there with me drive at my vampiric speed. It was probably a good thing it would take so long to get there, it would give me some time to calm down and think.

The more I drove the more I thought of Edward. How we had met. How we had loved. My lullaby. The Cullens. How he had left me. How he had come back, only to think I was dead. How our fickle natures had kept us apart…

"Bella…" Leeann said breaking my train of thought.

"Hmmm?"

"There is a red Mercedes about 5 cars behind us. They have been following us for hours. I think they have been behind us since we left Willow."

I looked in my side mirror, and sure enough there was a red Mercedes. Rosalie's red Mercedes. They must have followed us; knowing what my intentions would be.

"It's Rosalie and Emmett." I said to her indifferently.

"Why do you think they are following us Bella?"

I smirked, "Because Emmett loves a good fight just as much as you do." Then I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Really you would think you two are related or something."

The comfortable silence settled in between us again.

Finally around midnight the next day, we came to Forks, my home town. It's the town where I had met Edward and the Cullens, where I had fell in love for the first time, and where I finally felt at home. This place held so many good memories for me, but also a lot of bad ones.

I became almost nostalgic as I drove through the deserted streets. I could almost see my friends and I at the high school, Charlie sitting at the diner, and my old Chevy truck driving loudly down the road. This place also held such sadness for me. This was the place where I had had my heart ripped out and my dreams crushed. This was the place where I had been changed and it was not by the person I wanted to do it.

Not too much later we came to the border of La Push. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie could go no further, so I pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. When I got out they were both already at my side of the car. Lee Ann got out also and came to stand by my side.

"Emmett, I want you and the girls to stay here. You and Rosalie are bound by the treaty. I will not have the wolves coming after your family because of me."

He shook his head furiously, "There is no way I am letting you go in there alone."

"Emmett she is right." Rosalie interjected. "We cannot go on to their land unprovoked it could start a war. Bella will go and it she needs us she can call for us. Right Bella?" I nodded.

"Please be careful. If that dog hurts you again, I will kill him treaty or no treaty," Lee Ann sneered.

"I will be careful I promise, and I will call for you if I need you." I hugged each of them tightly. You never know when the last time you see your family. Then, I sped off towards La Push.

I had been here many times as a kid. Jacob and I had been good friends. I had even been here a few times since I moved back in with Charlie. So I knew the way to the Black's house pretty well, but the reservation was a whole different place at night, and I am not talking about the dark. As a vampire I could see just as well in the dark as I could during the day. What I am referring to is the atmosphere, the whole place exuded hostility. It hung in the air like a sign that said "NO VAMPIRES".

The closer I got to the Black's house the worse it smelled. I had been told that werewolves smelled of soured dirt and wet dog. They were right, it was a smell that almost curled my stomach. If I had been human I would have threw up. I had to hurry and get to the Black's house because I knew that if I could smell them, they could surely smell me.

It was a few more seconds before I reached their house. All of the lights where off in the house, and I could hear no thoughts from the inside. They were not home. I found an unlocked window and went inside. Everything was just as I remembered. It had that homey but rustic sort of feel. You could definitely tell that there were only men living in this house. A woman had not been here for a very long time. I sat down at the kitchen table. There was nothing left to do but wait. They would catch my scent soon enough. They would come to me.

Somewhere off in the distance I heard a wolf howl. The alarm had been raised, they knew I was here. It wouldn't be long.

A few minutes later I heard a loud bang. Then a horse sized wolf busted out of the front door. He had shaggy deep russet colored fur, and he was growling viciously at me. I wondered who this wolf was, and then I looked in his eyes. I knew those eyes. They were the eyes of my best friend from long ago.

Those eyes that held so much hatred and anger were ones that I once loved.

I was staring into the eyes of Jacob Black

* * *

**To say Bella is a little mad at Jacob is probably and understatement, right? lol ........Please review guys it feeds my addiction....thanks a bunch!**


	12. Strawberries, Freesias, and Fire

**JPOV (Jacob)**

Just another day running patrols.

I hate patrols, but they have become a routine. I guess I could let one of the pups run this part of the forest. It isn't like anything ever goes on. However, I know that will never happen. I don't trust any of those pups to bring me back the information from this part of the woods, if something should change. At least being second in command has its perks.

Sam wasn't supposed to be Alpha. This is a little bit of information he keeps reminding me, but he makes such a better one than I would ever had. I am not a leader. I am a hunter and a tracker. This is what I do. I live for the fight and for the hunt, not that there has been much excitement around these parts since the Cullens left for the last time. I shudder at the thought of what happened to Bella. The poor thing, she never had a chance. Best not think of that right now, I need to finish patrols.

On the last part of my patrol, I always do a sweep of the Cullens old house to see if there have been any changes. As I run around the property it is just as I thought, there are no changes except for the height of the weeds and brush that is taking over the meadow where the house sits. The house looks so haunted and spooky. Its huge windows look like the eyes of a tortured monster. The secrets and madness that lay behind those walls, I can only imagine.

After the rest of my patrol is finished, I head back to La Push doing one last sweep for any foreign scents on the way. As soon as I am close enough to La Push to hear the ocean, I am assaulted with a strangely familiar scent. It is sickly sweet, and to inhale it hurts my nose. It is however undeniable that it is a vampire on the reservation.

"Jacob do you smell it?" Sam thought to me through the pack mind. "The scent just came in through our window and I phased. Any idea where it is yet?"

"No, Sam I just got back to the reservation from patrols. I think I recognize the scent though."

"What Vampire could you possibly know Jake? Everyone that has ever set foot in La Push has been charcoal."

"Except one Sam and she smelled just like strawberries and freesias before she was turned."

"So you think that Bella has come back to the Rez, huh?"

"I don't know, but it sure does smell like her. I think it would be best if I check for her alone, but keep everyone on alert just in case I need back up."

"And you say you wouldn't make a good Alpha."

"Shut it, Sam. We are not talking about this tonight."

As I get deeper into La Push, I am able to track done exactly where she is. She is at my house. When I get there her scent it surrounding it, I am really glad that Billy decided to go to Charlie's tonight. I don't think he could have handled being there if it is Bella, and he definitely would not have survived if it isn't.

I bust in the door of my house teeth bared and snarling, just in case. At the kitchen table I can clearly see sits a woman. A beautiful vampire. I have seen plenty in my day, but this one is the most beautiful I have ever seen. What strikes me the most about her is though is that she is definitely Bella.

She looks very intently into my eyes, but never makes a move to stand up, to speak, or to even twitch, but then I hear, "Calm yourself Jacob Black, there is no need for a fight here today."

I spun around. Who said that? No other scent is here, but her lips didn't move. Just then I heard a chuckle. She was clearly amused. "You would be surprised at what talents one can pick up when they become a vampire Jacob." He lips still didn't move. It is possible she is talking to me with her mind.

'Bella????" I thought.

"Very perceptive Jake. Why don't you phase and we have a little chat? We have so much to catch up on." She thought to me. Her eyes smoldering, since when did Bella's eyes smolder. How could I say not to that?

Just as I walked outside to phase, another beautiful chuckle floated through my brain.

Before I changed back I let the pack know that it was Bella and that it seemed that she just wanted to talk. I told them to stay on alert and that I would keep them posted.

I quickly changed and pulled the cut off sweat pants that I had secured to my leg. Then I walked back into the house. She was still sitting at the table, but this time she had a breath taking smile on her face. Her caramel colored eyes were absolutely glowing.

She stood up still beaming, and sauntered over to me. It was only then that I realized what she was wearing. The dress she had on if you could call it a dress hugged her curves in a way that would have made the old Bella blush. I guess some things had changed.

"Jake…"she purred, "would you like to talk a walk with me down of the beach like old times?"

Holy shit did she just purr. "Okay." I gulped as she led the way. I had always liked Bella. I guess I still have a bit of a crush on her, but I still couldn't understand why she was having this kind of effect on me. I felt like a horny teenager. Not second in command to an army of werewolves.

We had been walked by the beach for a few minutes when she finally turned to me and spoke, "Jake, tell me what happened the day I was attacked?"

I knew this was probably what she wanted to know about since she asked me to talk.

"A lot of things happened that day, Bella. I had to make some decisions that I am not particularly proud of."

"I still want to know." She said with pleaded eyes.

I took a deep breath I knew this wasn't going to go over very well. I sat down on a log and motioned for her to sit beside me. When she did I began my story.

"The pack had been tracking Victoria for quite a while. We didn't know what she was after, but we did know that she wanted it really bad. She just kept coming back from different angles, each time trying a different way to get into Forks. I had no idea it was you she was after." I looked at Bella she was listening intently, but her face was emotionless and unreadable. I knew she wasn't going to like this story.

"That day I caught her scent and it led to the meadow. It was almost as if she wanted us to find her. She had never been that careless at covering her tracks. When we got to the meadow we saw her attacking you. We pulled her off you. I took you back to my house and Bill and Harry Clearwater took care of you. I didn't know then that you had been bitten. On the way to the place where we hold vampires before we destroy them I caught another scent. Edward had tracked Victoria almost to where we were holding her. He asked me what happened he had picked you scent up as well. I knew that he had almost killed you when he left. I didn't want you to be in anymore pain, but I wanted to cause him some. So that he could see just how much damage he had done. So I told him you were dead. I told him that Victoria had killed you."

I looked at her. Her eyes had gotten a deeper gold, but she looked like she was holding it together. So I continued. "I didn't expect for Edward to go crazy. He tracked Victoria to where we were holding her and before I could get there her had killed her and was burning the pieces. Then without a word he just took off. I didn't see him again until the funeral. When I got back to my house you were screaming. Billy told me you had been bitten and were changing. We knew from our legends that you would be blood thirsty when you woke up so I knew we couldn't keep you in the rez. So I took you deep into the forest. I stayed with you until your heart quit beating. I watched from the shadows as you woke up and took off."

I looked at her again and her eyes were even darker so I said, "Bella what you need to understand is that the pack wanted to kill you just like any other vampire, but I wouldn't let them. I just let you go. It was the one and only time I ever pulled rank of being the true Alpha of this pack."

"Well I guess Jacob since you were so kind to let me go that everything is forgiven huh?" She sneered her words were dripping with sarcasm. She jumped up off the log and started pacing in front of me. Then she stopped abruptly faster than any human ever could and said, "You should have told them I was alive, Jacob!"

I could not believe it. She wanted me to let that leech have her after he had practically killed her. "Why?" I said with malice, "so the leech could rip you apart again." Then I stood again and looked her right in her black onyx eyes and growled with as much composure as I could muster in my shaking body, " I would have killed him if he cam anywhere near you!"

"IT WAS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!" she screamed. The anger was radiating off her. "I WAS ALONE FOR SIX MONTHS, WANDERING AIMLESSLY. THANK GOD I HAD ENOUGH RESERVE TO FEED OFF ANIMALS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT DID TO ME!"

Before I knew it I was being grabbed around the neck by some unknown force and hoisted into the air. I tired to grab at it to pull it away but nothing worked.

Then I looked at Bella's eyes. They were no longer contained the black irises of a livid or hungry vampire. They were unlike anything I had ever seen. Her eyes were completely black with no white at all surrounding them. They were black abysses that nothing could escape. They were the black depths of hell. I could almost see the fire and hatred burning with in them. It was then that I knew that Bella was no longer in control and that he anger had taken over.

I pleaded and begged for her to let me go, but the noose around my neck just got tighter. So I phased and my wolf tired to fight free from it confines, but it was no use.

I called for the pack and they were there in no time, but as soon as they got close to me or Bella they hit a wall. She had put some kind of force field around us. I knew then that my childhood friend and the girl I had loved for so many years was going to kill me. The problem was I knew I deserved it.

**LPOV (Leeann)**

We stayed at the border to La Push just like Bella had asked. Rosalie and I were perched on the hood of Bella's car while Emmett paced in front of us. It was both annoying and amusing to watch.

"Something's wrong," he said. "She should be back by now. It shouldn't take this long. "

"Quit pacing, you're scaring the wild life, "I teased.

"I'm sure everything is fine Em, She will call us if anything happens. I sure, "Rosalie said, but instead of helping it just sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

Then I heard it, "I…need…you…h.e...lp…me." It was faint, but it was definitely Bella's voice.

We all looked at each other. We had all heard it. None of us said a word, but we took off into La Push.

We followed Bella's scent. It seemed like it took years to find her, but in reality it was only minutes. We followed her scent down to the beach and when our feet hit the sand. The scene that was playing out in front of us was frightening.

Bella was standing inside a circle of viscous, snarling, stinking werewolves. They were all running and jumping at her but were being knocked back by some invisible force field. It looked like they were smashing into a brick wall. Nothing they could do was getting through it.

A few feet in front of Bella, about fifty feet in the air hung another flailing werewolf. It was clawing at something invisible around its neck. Then it hit me that Bella was doing this.

"Oh My God. She is doing this." I whispered just loud enough for Emmett and Rosalie to hear me.

Bella must have heard me too, because she looked at me. Her eyes were like nothing I had ever seen. They were fierce, murderous, and scared. For the first time in my existence I was afraid of and for Bella at the same time.

Before I knew it the three of us were flying though the air toward Bella. As we landed beside her the werewolf fell that she was holding. He let out a viscous roar at us. Then I looked him in the eyes, and he stopped.

His eyes were angry, but the more he looked into my eyes they softened. It seemed like the world stopped and no one was in it, but me and this beautiful russet colored werewolf with the brown eyes. I instantly knew that he was a good man, and I craved to know more about him.

Then I was knocked out of my stupor when from the corner of my eye, I saw Bella crumple to the ground.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun....OMG....I bet you didn't see that coming....lol... Now press the little green button. You know you want to!**


	13. Dreams and Imprints

**I like to give a special thank you to my new Beta LeFemme avec les yeux lumineux. You are phenomenal and have helped me tremendously. Also thank you to every one who has reviewed and put me on alert. You guys are enough to make a girl cry. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chappie.**

BPOV

Being unconscious really is an odd feeling when you have not experienced it for over five years. At first when the darkness consumed me, I thought I was dead. I was adrift in a tranquil nothingness. It was almost as if I was floating in a chasm where nothing existed. There was no matter, no space, no time, nothing but me.

Then after a while the colors started to come. At first it was really subtle hints of blues and violets. They saturated everything in my little bubble. Then, came the bursts of more vivid color yellows, oranges, greens, and reds. They all flowed together; until I could start to make out the images they were creating. As the images around me got sharper and more defined, I could almost make out the brush strokes in my new world. It was as if someone was painting it just for me.

I was so consumed in the minuscule details of the beautiful artwork that I did not even grasp the whole picture until it was too late. The once bandaged whole in my now long dormant heart was ripped open when I took in the scene playing in front of my eyes.

I was in the meadow.

Our meadow.

It was in full bloom, not unlike it was in the spring of my fondest memories. The sun shining in a cloudless sky was revealing and illuminating its splendor. I almost was happy to be there, until I took in at what was happening in the middle of our meadow. Edward was laying there lounging in all his immaculate glory. The sun was caressing every facet of his beautiful face. He was glowing in love and relaxation.

"Edward…" I called. "What are you doing here?"

I waited for his response. I yearned for it even. To hear him speak my name here, in the place that represented such joy to us before so very many things had went wrong, would have left me elated, but yet his response never came. He never even made any indication that he heard me. His complete and utter attention was focused on something that I could not see.

I walked closer so I could see what held his attention so completely. The closer I got, the better I could make out a figure laying next to him in much the position that he was. He was gazing adoringly at this creature, and tenderly caressing its hair.

Jealousy and anger raged inside me. How dare he touch someone else that way, the way he used to touch me?

I started moving a little faster now. I had to see who the awful offender was. I had to know who would let him hold her in a place that she knew belonged to another woman. As I got closer the woman's features started to develop. She had mahogany hair, pale skin, and a slender build. Her eyes were closed and she had this look of absolute peace on her face.

I was now standing right in front of the lovers, because it was obvious that, that was exactly what they were. They looked so in love. The more I stared at this girl the less hatred I bore against her, and the less jealousy I felt about her being with my Edward that way. Then finally I realized that, this girl was me.

She was me before Edward had left, before I was changed, before I met the sisters. She was me in the time when I felt truly happy.

I sat down in front of Edward and myself and just watched in awe. His eyes never left me. The look on his face held such adoration and love that it almost hurt to look at it. He was slowly caressing my hair, and subtly breathing in my scent. It was so obvious that he coveted this time together. Then he started to speak, "Bella, love please wake up now. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

I could see the obvious pain over take his face and his body, but what was he so sorry for? What had he done to make him so sad?

Then he looked up at me. The Bella that was in his arms was gone. He was now fully aware that I was here. "Bella…" he said calmly. "I need you to wake up now."

I didn't understand what he meant I was awake I was staring right at him. Then he whispered, "Please come back you me." My heart almost broke for him. There was so much sadness and longing in that sentence. It almost killed me.

Suddenly, I became very aware of someone shaking me. "Bella…. Wake up!" They said frantically.

"Leave her alone she just needs time to heal." Someone else said.

"I am tired of her healing. She has been out for too long we need to wake her up." Then I was being violently shaken again.

"Would you please quit shaking me?" I said. My voice was barely above a whisper.

Suddenly, a boulder hit me. If I had been human it would have knocked the breath out of me. Then that said boulder proceeded to wrap its arms around me and dry sob, "Bella oh my god. I am so glad you are awake. I'm sorry we didn't we get there sooner. I should have never let you go by yourself."

I opened my eyes only to see a heap of raven hair all around my face. Then I chuckled because I realized the boulder was none other that Leeann. "Quit apologizing I told her. I'm fine, besides, I'm the one that went off by myself."

"Ahem…" someone coughed behind Leeann and she hurriedly got up off the bed and settled into a chair close to it. "How are you feeling, Bella," Carlisle asked?

"A little tired, but I assume that is to be expected." I responded while sitting up in the bed.

"Yes…well," he chuckled as he checked me over. "You gave us quite a scare you have been out for almost a week. I didn't realize it was possible for a vampire to go unconscious, but you just continue to surprise and amaze us don't you."

"Yeah well leave it you me to always be a freak, even in the vampire world."

"Not a freak Bella, special. You have always been special." He added as he backed away from the bed a little bit. "Well everything looks good. I think you are fine, besides being exhausted. We will talk later about your power, maybe it would be a good idea for you to practice it and harness it so this doesn't happen again, hmm?"

"Okay Carlisle, we will." I said sheepishly.

"Well girls I am going to go report to the rest of the family I am sure they are eagerly awaiting me to tell them everything is okay. Rest today okay Bella."

"Okay, thank you."

"See you soon Bella."

When Carlisle exited the room only then did I realize where I was and that it wasn't just Leeann and I alone in the room. I was back in my room in Willow, and aside from Leeann being in the room. A very angry looking Lynn was also staring me down, but I expected her. Who I did not expect to see was a very sheepish looking Jacob Black.

JPOV (Jacob)

Bella had been out for almost a week now. After everything had happened in La Push, I came with Leeann to bring her back to Willow. She looked so human lying there in the bed. So delicate and breakable she really was still the Bella who had been my best friend.

The rest of the wolves had understood when they heard me imprint on Leeann. Of course they were shocked that I had imprinted on a vampire, but the also knew that from that moment on I would kill anyone who would attack her. She was bound to me and I to her.

I think the biggest shock came when I told Leeann that I had imprinted on her. I will never forget what she said. She had looked at me with her big mysterious incredulous eyes and asked "So what you think I belong to you now?"

I just laughed and replied, "Of course not. I belong to you."

The smile that spread across her face was beautiful and it lit up my soul with its intensity. Then she replied in a tone that was so soft that I am not sure I would have heard it if I were not a werewolf, "Okay, now that I can handle." Then she kissed me, and I knew I would follow her to the ends of the earth if she would let me.

Leeann was very antsy today we were sitting on the couch and then she just got up and rocketed up the stairs. I followed her of course. When she burst into Bella's room we were surprised to find Edward still there. He had been there most of the time since we had brought Bella back. He was caressing her hair and speaking softly into her ear. So softly that I could not hear what he was saying. He looked like a man torn in half. I knew he wanted to so bad to be there for Bella, but he knew she would be infuriated if she woke up and he was here.

Leeann had told me what Bella did to him for him calling her Love. I can only imagine what she would do if she saw him now. Lynn was sitting in the corner not speaking to anyone. She was still pretty livid at everyone for leaving her behind. She was convinced that she could have done something to prevent this from happening. Not that any of us knew what this was, because it wasn't like any vampire in the world had ever been in a coma before.

Just then Edwards's phone rang. He picked it up and said, "What Alice…Okay…okay…. I understand." He folded his phone shut then looked at us and said that Bella was going to wake up soon, and that Alice said she could not pin point when so he was going to go a head and leave. I could tell that it was tearing him apart to even think about it.

Soon after he left, Leeann got tired of waiting for Bella to wake up. She had been through so much. I was trying to calm her when she flew out of my arms, climbed up on the bed and started shaking Bella.

"Bella…. Wake up!" she cried frantically.

Then Lynn jumped up from her seat and rushed over. "Leave her alone she just needs time to heal."

"I am tired of her healing. She has been out for too long we need to wake her up." Then violently shaking her again.

"Would you please quit shaking me?" Bella said her voice was barely above a whisper. I was shocked when I heard her voice. Leeann had actually woken her up.

Then all I could see was my drying sobbing girlfriend wrapping herself around Bella's fragile form, "Bella, oh my god. I am so glad you are awake. I'm sorry we didn't we get there sooner. I should have never let you go by yourself."

Bella slowly opened her eyes and chuckled. She must have realized it was Leeann. She brought her hand up and rubbed her back. "Quit apologizing. I'm fine, besides, I'm the one that went off by myself."

Carlisle must have heard the commotion from down stairs because he came up to check on Bella. After running Leeann off the bed, he started to check Bella over. While he was doing his exam they were engrossed in quiet conversation. When he left she looked around the room realizing where she was. And then I heard her gasp and I knew her eyes had settled upon me. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

I got up and walked over to her bed. She looked at me with curious eyes, "Jake what are you doing here?"

"Well, what kind of best friend would I be if I left you all broken and comatose?" I smirked.

"Well, you would be a better one than me. I tried to kill you. I'm so sorry." she pleaded with unshedable tears glistening in her eyes.

"Aww come on Bells don't be too hard on your self. That was not you. You were lost somewhere inside."

"I am definitely going to have to learn how to control my emotions. They are really getting the best of me here recently."

"I am not going to argue with that." I chuckled. "You scared the crap out of me, and I am a werewolf. I am a mythical creature of millions of people's nightmares. I am not easy to scare."

"Yeah right Jake," Leeann added as she came around to the side of me and hugged me. "You're just an overgrown puppy."

"Hey!!!" I feigned hurt. "That really hurts you know."

"Aww poor puppy," she teasingly continued. "Did somebody take your bone?"

"Hey Hey Hey! Guys what is going on with you?" Bella interjected. We had been so wrapped up in each other that we forgot she was here. She looked at us both, obviously confused.

Leeann just shrugged and said, "I love him, what can I say." Then turned and walked out of the room.

I just chuckled I loved her too.

"So you imprinted, huh?"

"Is it that obvious Bells?" I asked her shyly.

"Only a little Jake," she snickered as she sank back down into her pillows. "Only a little."

* * *

**A little fluff to end all the drama...lol...Still more to come. Please feed my addiction and review. Lot of love.**

**Ashley8516**


End file.
